<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call the doctor ( I may need help) by Im_really_confused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032404">Call the doctor ( I may need help)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_really_confused/pseuds/Im_really_confused'>Im_really_confused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joshua fucking Minyard-Josten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(prev. not plot relevent but still), Aaron Minyard is a good brother, Aaron Minyard is over people's shit, Aaron is a doctor, Aaron is tired, Adoption, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bipolar Disorder, Cute Ending, Depression, Doctor Aaron Minyard, Domestic Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Edgy Aaron Minyard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Freeform, I will probably add more tags, Kid Fic, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Neil Josten &amp; Andrew Minyard Adopt, Neil Josten Loves Andrew Minyard, One Big Happy Family, POV Aaron Minyard, Parents Neil Josten &amp; Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Reference to Medical Procedures, References to Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Indulgent, Why Did I Write This?, a little ooc, aaron minyard has issues, aaron minyard is a sweetheart, aarons still a dick, aftg warnings apply, and we love a supportive aaron, but hes figuring them out, i don't know anything about doctors, may hurt your heart, ok its not too angsty, reference to mental health, references to rape, the kid needs a hug, the patient is like another minyard, we stan a supportive doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_really_confused/pseuds/Im_really_confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's been a doctor for over 5 years now, and every once in a while he gets a patient that reminds him of his past. </p><p>Aaron gets a new patient, and it hits a little too close to home</p><p>cue the Minyard family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joshua fucking Minyard-Josten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please be nice to yourself, and consider if your heart wants to get hurt a little.<br/>ok, it's not THAT angsty, maybe more hurt. </p><p>All AFTG warnings apply, there is a reference to rape and abuse and some medical procedures (pretty vague though).</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I am not a medical professional in any way, I don't know what I'm writing, I'm kinda pulling shit outa my ass. Don't expect this to be medically accurate in any way, shape, or form.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron had been working as a family GP for over 5 years now, and he still dreaded meeting new patients of his. fortunately, he generally had a low number of permanent patients compared to other doctors, usually because of his bedside manner, but those patients he did work with tended to be the troublesome kind.</p><p>In family clinics there was a very low tolerance for abusive patients, rightfully so, however, that meant all of his colleagues were overly sensitive to harsh and abrasive patients (more so than doctors are generally). Aaron blamed this on the fact that the clinic was in a suburban, white middle-class area; and Aaron silently hated it.</p><p>It was times like these he became all too aware of the rich, white middle-class profile of the doctors and patients in the clinic, and sometimes hyperaware to the fact that although he appears so, he did not experience the privilege growing up as they had. That being said, that fact that he was a white, straight male was a privilege in itself, Katelyn liked to remind him of that, and rightfully so.</p><p>His colleagues, however, had caught on to the fact that he could handle ‘those’ kinds of patients fairly quickly, so when patients were referred to him, he could usually prepare himself for what was to come.</p><p>It’s not mentioned that often, but a fair amount of the doctor’s work and conclusions can come from observation. The chatting beforehand is to get a grasp on their cognitive processes, including slurring of speech, delay in response, and memory, however, most important, body language.</p><p>So, when a middle-aged woman came along with a reluctantly following teenager, he knows it will be an interesting one, especially when they look nothing alike and both look quite reluctant to be entering his office, considering going to the doctors is often a voluntary thing.</p><p>The boy looks around 16, and the only patch of skin visible to the eye is his slouched over face, fixed with a scowl. He’s short (Minyard short), he’s blond (Minyard blond), and he has blue eyes (Josten's eyes). Aaron would be lying if he didn’t consider this being a sick prank by Andrew and Neil, but Aaron immediately shakes the thought off.</p><p>The woman softly encourages the boy to take and seat, he places himself with curious cautiousness onto the seat and winces as he adjusts himself to the very corner of the chair, tense and ready to jump up at any moment.</p><p>Aaron can feel the dread brewing in the pit of his gut already, immediately he turns to look at the woman and tries his hardest to stop any looks of suspicion sneaking through. He mustn’t do a very good job though, as the woman smiles softly in acknowledgment with the eyes of steel.</p><p>Aaron falls back into the script, his tone pleasant (but fake), and the corner of his eye constantly on the boy.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Doctor Minyard, it’s nice to meet you both,” he trails off pleasantly, the unasked question of their names left in the Air.</p><p>“Lovely to meet you too,” the woman responds, “I’m Samantha Munro, and this is Joshua Hill,” she continues gesturing over to the boy, “but he goes by the name of Josh.”</p><p>
  <em>Different last names</em>
</p><p>Aaron fixed a smile on his face “nice to meet you, I’ve been told you're looking for a permanent doctor, is that correct?” Aaron asked, looking over towards Josh, who only stared back with a level glare.</p><p><em>Shit</em>, Aaron could not help but see the familiarity between Josh, and teenage Andrew, and even himself.</p><p>Samantha continues to answer the question not catching the short stare down Aaron held with Josh, “yes, well we’re hoping to, however, we haven’t quite come across the right doctor yet, and some people said you might be able to help.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, she knows, it’s one of those patients </em>
</p><p>Aaron gave a considering nod, his fake smile stretching uncomfortably (Aaron’s pretty firm in his theory that Minyard’s aren’t genetically designed to smile), “of course, what is it that you are hoping I can help you with?”</p><p>Samantha smiles back politely, but Aaron if fully aware that this is the make or break as to whether he will be their doctor or not, “we have some questions we would like to ask you if you don’t mind.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, for fuck's sake</em>
</p><p>Aaron leans back in his seat, nodding in affirmation, “of course, go ahead.”</p><p>“Have you worked with teenagers before?” Samantha asks with, a small smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>She’s starting easy, cut to the chase</em>
</p><p>“Yes, I’ve worked with patients of all ages, though generally, most of my patients are teenagers or young adults.”</p><p>Samantha nods, continuing “have you had much experience with mental health?”</p><p>
  <em>Subtle</em>
</p><p>Aaron pauses before answering, sending a considering look towards Josh, “personally or professionally?” Aaron looks at josh, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Josh raises his eyes to look at Aaron, although his whole body stays still. “Surprise me”.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking bet</em>
</p><p>Aaron stares back down at Josh, a small smile twitching his lips answering “yes”, and not expanding. Aaron holds eye contact with Josh, if Josh wants to know more, he’ll have to ask.</p><p>The only thing Aaron catches is a small twitch of his eyebrows, before he breaks the eye contact, and moves his eyes away dismissively.</p><p>Taking that as a win, Aaron moves his attention back to Samantha who continues on with the next question.</p><p>“What is your after-hours policy, do you do emergency care?”</p><p>
  <em>shit</em>
</p><p>Nodding Aaron briefly turns this desk grabbing his business card, “these are my office hours, and my email and number are on their as well, as for after hours and emergencies, generally, I would recommend emergency services, however, depending on the situation I will do after-hours calls and or appointments.”</p><p>Samantha nods in understanding, before continuing, “what situation will you do an emergency or after hour care?”</p><p>Aaron sighed, this was not a good sign at all, “ I will do it if you have a previous condition that may abruptly change does not need to go to emergency services, or if the patient has a previously identified difficult living situation that creates the need for discretion.”</p><p>Samantha nods pleased, briefly looking over to Josh to see if he has anything to add, before continuing “ok this is my last question, josh may have some more though, have you any previous experiences with people suffering from sexual and physical abuse?”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck</em>
</p><p>Aaron frowned, sighing, “yes, I have worked with children and adults who have experienced a combination of both, and I have worked with them to either get some normalcy in their lives and to get themselves back on track as a result of past experiences with their abuse, or with people who were currently suffering from forms of abuse.”</p><p>Samantha nodded slowly, “are in you in the position to take in another full-time patient, with those sorts of experiences and difficulties?”</p><p>Aaron immediately nodded, “of course, I will always try and take in patients, and if I feel I won’t be delivering the help they deserve of need, I would communicate that with them and refer them onto someone who I think could help.”</p><p>Samantha nods in acceptance, before turning to Josh, “I’m finished, is there anything you’d like to ask Josh?”</p><p>Josh quickly lifts his head, finally giving Aaron a proper view of the young but angry face that is Josh Hill. “Yes, I have a few questions.”</p><p>Aaron nods, turning his body towards Josh, “Is everything confidential? Will you go to the police or something behind my back?”</p><p>
  <em>Can’t be arsed to</em>
</p><p>This was probably one of his most asked questions, “everything is confidential,” he affirmed, “nothing will happen without you knowing about it, or without me asking beforehand.”</p><p>Josh nods quickly before continuing, “what if I’m an unaccompanied minor, and you don’t have any details for my parents.”</p><p>Aaron sighed, this was always the worst, “ it is a requirement for minors to have guardian details”, Aaron watched distraught as his face crumpled, but he quickly continued “ however, if you are 16 or over the only requirement is an emergency contact, and someone over 18 that you can trust, to give confirmation on medical procedures.”</p><p>Josh relaxed slightly, nodding in acceptance, he continued on with the next question, “I’m 16, so I’ll do that. Also, are you allowed to do stitches and patch up wounds?”</p><p>Aarons heart <em>hurts</em> Taking a deep breath, “yes I’m able to do small procedures, such as stitches and patching up, nothing however that would constitute blood transfusion or going under any anesthetic.”</p><p>Josh once again nodded, before giving Aaron a scrutinising look, “why are you pretending?”</p><p>
  <em>Because I’m getting paid good cash to</em>
</p><p>Aaron blinked taken aback by Josh’s brusqueness “what do you mean?”</p><p>Josh sighed heavily under his breath, his brows creasing in annoyance, “you're pretending to be nice and care, why?”</p><p>Aaron let out a dry laugh, slightly impressed by his observations, “people won’t tell you what they need or what wrong if your mean,” Aaron answered dryly, before continuing, “and I do care, I’m not pretending that I care because I know a bad situation when I see one, and I care because I know I can help.”</p><p>
  <em>Also, you look you might crumble if I frown </em>
</p><p>Josh gave Aaron a long look before, turning towards Samantha and give a short nod.</p><p>Samantha returned a bright smile, at which Josh rolled his eyes, “so we think that you would work well for Josh,” she turns back to Josh, quickly asking him a question, “Is there anything you need before we go?”</p><p>Josh pursed his lips before nodding once again, and turning towards Samantha, “can you leave?” Samantha jumped a little surprised, “yes of course, um, I’ll be outside, and we can get the paperwork afterward ok? Ok,” she answers herself, before leaving with a bright grin.</p><p>Aaron caught himself in the process of raising an eyebrow before he controlled his features turning back to Josh.</p><p>Josh gave Aaron a long look, “she’s not my mum, she’s my teacher, she’s just a bit nosy.”</p><p>Aaron nodded in acceptance, “ok, do you want her to be your emergency contact?”</p><p>Josh nodded, not adding anything more.</p><p>“Ok, we’ll get the paperwork for that after,” Aaron hummed, turning back to his desk briefly, hunting for the right papers, and quickly snatching his pen before it dropped off his desk.</p><p>Josh cleared his throat briefly, before busting out his question, “are you homophobic?”</p><p>Aaron blinked a little shocked, although not hesitating with his answer “no.”</p><p>
  <em>I was raised one</em>
</p><p>Josh nodded, but squinted suspiciously, “are you gay?”</p><p>Aaron suppressed a dry laugh, and turned back to Josh, “no.”</p><p>
  <em>Are you? </em>
</p><p>Josh squinted again at Aaron, “I don’t believe you”, he retorted, not clarifying what he didn’t believe.</p><p>Aaron frowned, “why not?”</p><p>
  <em>Do I look gay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I look like Andrew </em>
</p><p><em>Does </em> <em>Andrew look gay?</em></p><p>Josh huffed, crossing his arms, not answering.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Aaron grabbed the picture frame off his desk.</p><p>Handing it to Josh, he explains, “that’s my wife Katelyn, and my two daughters.”</p><p>Josh inspected the image curiously, “twins?”</p><p>Aaron smiled thinking of his twin daughters, “yep, it’s genetic.”</p><p>Josh looked up from the picture giving Aaron and intrigued look, “there’s another midget blond man out there?” he asked in disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>Says the blond midget</em>
</p><p>Aaron huffed rolling his eyes not denying it, before reaching for another photo wedged behind his desktop monitor and a pile of paper “here, my twin and my cousin with their husbands.”</p><p>Josh accepted the photo frame, however, he didn’t look down at it, he held Aaron's eyes before asking “husbands?”</p><p>Aaron nodded, “husbands”.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, they’re fucking gay</em>
</p><p>Josh quickly broke eye contact and inspected the image again, Aaron knew he would be looking at an image from him and Andrews last day at Palmetto. He was standing between Katelyn and Andrew, he had his arm wound around Katelyn’s waist, and they wore matching grins.</p><p>Next to him was Andrew, with a small yet noticeable gap between them. Andrew was dressed in his usual black attire, staring down the camera with a bored look. His armbands, however, brought to full attention by the bright geometric sequence of tattoos breaking out from under his armband and winding up his shoulder which he got earlier that year. Neil as per usual was by his side, only pressing together by the shoulders, his smile wide, yet cutting.</p><p>And finally, Nicky and Erik on the other side of Katelyn, wearing wide grins, with arms wrapped around each other.</p><p>If Aaron remembered correctly Renee was taking the photo, and Matt was in the background trying to get them to laugh, it didn’t work.</p><p>Josh nodded, handing the image back, “how tall are you both?” he asked, obviously referring to himself and Andrew</p><p>Aaron huffed, rolling his eyes, “5 foot”</p><p>Josh snorted, “I didn’t think anyone could be shorter than me, yet here we are.”</p><p>
  <em>Midget asshole</em>
</p><p>Aaron’s eyes narrowed, humming, “yes, here we are,” deciding to bring it back to topic, Aaron grabbed his pen and notebook, “so what is it that you’d like help with?”</p><p>Aaron immediately regretted the harshness of his tone when Josh shuttered and lowered his gaze.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry” Aaron apologised, “I may have a sharp tone sometimes, but I promise I’ll never raise a hand or intentionally hurt you,” he assured.</p><p>Josh raised his head giving Aaron a once over, “ok”.</p><p>Aaron held back a sigh as he asked his question, “So what is it that I help you with?”</p><p>Hesitating, Josh continued, “my ass is bleeding.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>Aaron nodded putting down the pen and paper, “does it hurt with movement?”</p><p>
  <em>Obviously, his ass is bleeding!</em>
</p><p>Josh nodded Aaron hesitated, before letting out a shuddered breath “do you know what caused this injury?”</p><p>Josh’s head lowered once again, his voice breaking as he tried to answer “Y-Yeah… rape”</p><p>Aaron pressed his lips closed; his heart <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>
  <em>shit fuck shit fuck</em>
</p><p>“How long ago did this happen?” Aaron asked gently</p><p>Josh cleared his throat, rambling as he explained, “about a week ago, usually the bleeding stops after a day or two, but it hasn’t stopped, and Ms. Munro saw that I bled through my pants and held me back, she offered to take me to the doctors, but I know that it needs stitches and I don’t want some rando to touch my ass, and I don’t want to explain everything again, so yeah.”</p><p>
  <em>Usually, fuck </em>
</p><p>Aaron nodded in acceptance, “ok, would you like me to take a look.”</p><p>Josh nodded quickly, clenching his fists sporadically as he unbuckled his pants and shoved them down.</p><p>Aaron watched distressed as his face grew increasingly red and he clenched his eyes shut. Quickly walking forward, he stopped directly in front of Josh.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath he grabbed Josh’s attention, “Hey, it’s ok, this will help, and this is nothing to be ashamed of, you should be so proud of yourself for accepting help.”</p><p>Nodding quietly, he approached the medical chair. “what would be the most comfortable position for you? We can either have your face down on the bed, on your side, or leaned over the bed.” Josh sighed in relief, “leaned over”.</p><p>Aaron nodded putting on gloves, “ok, would you mind lowing your boxers.”</p><p>Josh huffed pulling them down and determinedly staring at the opposite wall.</p><p>Aaron grabbed a stool and lowered himself onto it, he never thought he would be so thankful to Andrew for teaching him so thoroughly about boundaries, “ok Josh, can I please touch your lower back to lift your shirt?”</p><p>Josh nodded, looking a little surprised at the question. Aaron frowned a little before continuing “verbal answers a best, I need to be certain you’re ok with what I’m about to do.”</p><p>“o-okay, you can touch my lower back.”</p><p>Aaron nodded lifting the shirt, noticing bruising all around the hips, sighing he did what he did best, he stayed silent as he patched him up.</p><p>After an emotionally grueling process of asking and explaining, Aaron was done.</p><p>He quickly cleaned up and turned away to give Josh some form of privacy.</p><p>Josh turned around and blushed as he took a seat, Aaron started talking in an attempt to distract Josh from his embarrassment, “alright, try and keep the area clean and dry, and in about a week it should be all good, try taking Panadol or Ibuprophen, to help with the pain.”</p><p>Josh nodded, a blank look on his face, “ok”.</p><p>Aaron sighed, “is there anything else I can help you with?”</p><p>Josh answered immediately “no”, and with Aaron's long look he continued sheepishly, “nothing I can’t fix myself.”</p><p>Aaron sighed, in a considering voice he continued, “considering you were raped, there are other things I could think of that are worth checking over.”</p><p>Josh frowned, “its’ not that bad.”</p><p>Aaron pursed his lips, “are you going to report this to the police?”</p><p>Josh sighed, “Ms. Munro is helping me with that, she’s getting me out of my foster house and into what she thinks would be a better place.”</p><p>Aaron nodded, <em>foster kid, fuck</em></p><p>“Will you still be able to come to this clinic after that happens?”</p><p>Josh nodded, “yeah, she wants me to stay at the same school and therefore, area.”</p><p>Aaron nodded, in return before grabbing another business card, and giving it to Josh, “please, if you ever need any help medical or otherwise, call me.”</p><p>Josh blinked, looking down at the card, “ok.”</p><p>Aaron held josh’s gaze, “Josh, I’m serious, I know how bad it can get. Please promise me to call someone, I don’t care who, but you deserve so much better.”</p><p>Josh turned his head away, “why do you care?”</p><p>
  <em>because you look like Andrew</em>
</p><p>Aaron hesitated, wondering how much he should tell Josh, “I know how bad it can get, and I know how hopeless you can feel, and how much you may feel like you don’t deserve help.”</p><p>Josh looked back up at Aaron, his eyes glossy with unshed tears no diminishing the anger from those eyes the slightest, “how do you fucking know, you know fuck all, you’ve got a family, and a wife and children.”</p><p>“Yeah well, I didn’t always, don’t assume shit.” Aaron retorted angrily, before blinking in shock at his outburst, it sometimes it surprised Aaron how much his childhood still gets to him.</p><p>Sighing, Aaron apologised, “sorry I shouldn’t have said that”.</p><p>Aaron turned his attention back to Josh, surprised to see a small grin, “fucked up too?”</p><p>Aaron huffed out a dry laugh, “that’s an understatement and a half”.</p><p>Josh gave Aaron a considering look “ok, I’ll see you around I guess”.</p><p>
  <em>Teenagers are weird</em>
</p><p>Sighing Aaron called Samantha back in, organising paperwork and details, and within 10 minutes they were gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um so yeah, please comment, and kudos are much appreciated. </p><p>I dunno, it kinda just happened. Also sorry about any mistakes, please let me know if you find any. </p><p>should I continue? be warned it if do, it would be a totally self-indulgent happy ending kinda thing. Please give me ideas. </p><p>eek, let me know what you think</p><p>I survive off of kudos and comments, especially if you want this story to continue.</p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I cannot express how pleased I am from the overwhelming amount of encouragement to keep this story going. </p><p>Thank you! to everyone who commented and gave kudos, it's super encouraging! I've never been so excited to write.</p><p>Also, super big thanks to notaboutstarlight and FoxsoulCourt in particular, you guys were so lovely and encouraging, and I would list every single one of you guys who commented if I had the time.  </p><p>And I hear you, all the good things are coming, but first, we gotta have a filler chapter because the next one is gonna be intense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Aaron sighed as he made himself a shitty instant coffee, he wished the stereotype of bad office coffee was wrong. But unfortunately, it wasn’t.</p><p>Aaron had already lost count of how many times he’s nearly punched one of his colleagues. 10 years ago, he would have been ashamed of the fact that he didn’t get along with his colleagues, that he wasn’t the same breed, now he couldn’t be more glad. It shocked him that they had made it so far in life while living under a rock.</p><p>Like every office place, there was the prick of the office, and Aaron was self-aware enough to realise that it was probably him.</p><p>But for Aaron, the prick of the office was Dave. He rode his bike to work every day, wore spandex, calls his wife “the wifey”, and thinks that “Trump sometimes has a point”.</p><p>Aaron would have happily handed him over to drugged up Andrew, he would have taken pleasure in it in fact. Actually, Aaron would have handed him a meal plan of only ice-cream and pancakes, then sent him off to Kevin to suffer through his rants, then changed his last name to Moriyama and sent him to Andrew. </p><p>That’s usually what Aaron liked to entertain himself with at lunch.</p><p>Taking an unfortunately large gulp of shitty coffee (Aaron could only drink it if he took tiny sips), Aaron hoped that Dave would ignore him, and sit down to his obnoxiously green and weird-looking lunch. Aaron was not in the mood for Dave today, Josh still had him fucked, and that was over a week ago.</p><p>Aaron hated that he was worried about Josh, but what he hated more was the fact that he hadn’t called yet.</p><p>Aaron wanted to go home, <em>bad</em>.</p><p>Checking his schedule, Aaron was pleased to see that he only patient for the rest of the day was a little old lady who didn’t take shit.</p><p>She was a bitch. Aaron loved her.</p><p>Letting the front desk that he wouldn’t be taking on any more patients today, he happily noted that he had leftover stew from the night before.</p><p>Slumping at the table, Aaron popped the lid off the container, wincing as the steam hit his fingers, but not stopping him from inhaling happily.  </p><p>Aaron watched from the corner of his eye as Dave leaned forwards, obviously waiting for Aaron to turn to him so he can say his well thought out ‘witty comment’.</p><p>Aaron never gave in, Aaron hadn’t lifted his gaze in 3 minutes and counting, and Aaron was thriving.</p><p>It was at 4 minutes and 37 seconds that Dave finally gave in, “huh, I sure do love a homemade lunch, honestly, the women don’t do anything else at home, a hot lunch should be a daily thing.”</p><p>Aaron looked up, “I made it”, he didn’t, but that wasn’t the point.</p><p>Dave scoffed in what he probably thought was as sympathetic way, “that must suck man, surely we don’t need to explain to them that they’re supposed to cook.”</p><p>Aaron hummed quietly, “Katelyn wouldn’t have been able to anyway, she was doing a 16-hour surgery, she’s a resident senior neurosurgeon.”</p><p>Katelyn always scolded Aaron for throwing that fact around in casual conversation, but Aaron didn’t care, he was proud of her, he wanted to show her off (especially when proving sexist assholes wrong).</p><p>Aaron stood up, ending the conversation, and thrived in the shocked silence that followed, before he left, he turned to look at Dave, “if you keep speaking like that, maybe one day someone will finally knock you out.”</p><p>Smirking he entered his office, greeting Wendy and he sat down.</p><p>“Who did you fuck over this time? Hope they deserved it” Wendy jokingly scolded, her now shockingly white hair, now showing fewer and fewer traces of the black hair that once resembled an angry storm.</p><p>Aaron flashed and now more frequent grin, “Dave”.</p><p>Wendy cackled, “that fucker deserves that and a whole lot more, was it good?”</p><p>Aaron chuckled lightly, “oh, yeah, you should be proud.”</p><p>Wendy hummed, “composure?”</p><p>“Maintained”</p><p>“His pride?”</p><p>“Shattered”, and Wendy’s proud but inquiring look Aaron explained, “brought up that my wife is a senior neurosurgeon, while he was sitting in a family clinic.”</p><p>“Good”, Wendy huffed, “now those pills you gave me haven’t let me shit in 3 days, do something.” </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, <em>he would rather this over Dave any day.</em></p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn was rarely home before Aaron, and Aaron was rarely home early, so when Aaron found Katelyn snoozing on the couch, he was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>Putting his stuff down, Aaron made his way to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes in relief.</p><p>Stepping under the hot water, there was a light knock on the bathroom door, before it opened to show Katelyn.</p><p>“Hey,” Aaron smiled, as Katelyn closed the door again.</p><p>She smiled back softly, stretching her arms, “can I join?”</p><p>
  <em>Obviously </em>
</p><p>Aaron nodded, opening the curtain for Katelyn, once she had undressed, hugging her close under the constant stream of hot water.</p><p>Aaron hummed as he grabbed the bar of soap, “how was your day?”</p><p>Katelyn sighed, a pleased grin on her face, “long, but successful,” she answered, “how was yours? Your home early?”.</p><p>
  <em>ugh</em>
</p><p>Aaron groaned comically, “Fucking Dave,”</p><p>Katelyn chuckled, “how did you torture him today?”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, she knew him too well, “I pretended I made the stew I had for lunch and told him you were a senior neurosurgeon, it gave him an aneurism.”</p><p>Katelyn rolled her eyes, “how are you?”</p><p>
  <em>Shitty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tired </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Worried </em>
</p><p>Aarons mouth twisted in consideration, “my new meds are working, but I didn’t really sleep last night,” huffing in annoyance Aaron, scowled, “you would have thought that had figured out a better method to handling being bi-polar than just trying different meds, and ‘talk to someone’.”</p><p>Katelyn sighed, “yeah, but they haven’t,”</p><p>
  <em>No shit </em>
</p><p>Aaron looked at Katelyn curiously, he could tell she was trying to say something else, “what?”.</p><p>Katelyn nibbled on her bottom lip before continuing, “I think Josh is still affecting you.”</p><p>
  <em>Obviously </em>
</p><p>Aaron paused, that was not what he was expecting, “um, Yeah, I think it’s gonna keep affecting me until I know he’s safe.”</p><p>Katelyn grinned up at Aaron, “I love you.”</p><p>Aaron immediately felt his face flush, and heart speed up, even after 6 years of marriage, he still acted like a schoolboy around Katelyn, “I love you too.”</p><p>Katelyn smiled, pecking Aaron lightly on the lips, “I know, and assuming by your good mood you forgot that Neil and Andrew are coming for dinner tonight?”</p><p>
  <em>ugh</em>
</p><p>“ugh.”</p><p>Katelyn threw her head back as she laughed, “you’re so dramatic, you’ll never admit that you actually like and get along with Andrew and Neil now, will you?”</p><p>
  <em>never</em>
</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, “To you? Maybe.”</p><p>Katelyn, huffed, “right, well I think you should tell them about Josh.”</p><p>Aaron frowned, “what about doctor-patient confidentiality.”</p><p>
  <em>I promised him</em>
</p><p>Katelyn rolled her eyes, “come on Aaron, let’s not pretend you weren’t going to anyway, besides, the both of you speak in riddles anyway, just don’t say his name.”</p><p>Aaron hummed, rolling his eyes back, “go away, let me shower in peace.”</p><p>
  <em>Stay </em>
</p><p>Katelyn sighed, giving Aaron a long kiss, “don’t use all the hot water.”</p><p>Aaron grumbled in acknowledgment, before letting the day wash away in relief.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Andrew and Neil arrived with their usual amount of fanfare, Andrew waltzed in, no consideration towards etiquette, and Neil flipped Aaron off and turned the TV to an Exy game.</p><p>Andrew could see how people thought they still don’t get along, but the fact that it didn’t end in fighting says otherwise, in their case at least.</p><p>“Hey dickhead,” Neil greeted, slumping onto the couch adjacent to Aaron and Katelyn.</p><p>“Asshole”, Aaron responded, purposefully ignoring the pointed look from Katelyn, he was fully aware that she knew he secretly looked forwards their weekly ‘family dinner’, and purposefully changed channels from the Exy game just before they arrive.</p><p>In fact, they were all fully aware, that it was practically scripted, they would arrive at 7.40 pm exactly, just to be a little late, Neil would change the TV to Exy, Aaron would pretend to not be interested, Andrew would go to the kitchen and steal one of the kids' snacks, then he would come back ask where the kids are and pretend to be forced into reading them a bedtime story.</p><p>Katelyn found it endlessly amusing.</p><p>Right on cue, Andrew entered the living room, his gaze lingering over Amy and Anna’s scribbles that they like to call drawings, “Where are the imps?”</p><p>
  <em>in their room obviously </em>
</p><p>They also liked to ignore that both Amy and Anna’s names start with ‘A’ as well.</p><p>“Drew! Neil!” Amy and Anna screeched, their voices echoing, their dressings dressing gowns trailed behind her as she sprinted towards them, only to come to a halting stop, inches before Andrew.</p><p>Amy panted, looking up at Andrew “come look, we did you some drawings”.</p><p>
  <em>Made you </em>
</p><p>Andrew slowly made his way to the couch, sitting next to Neil, kicking a stray sock out of the way, pretending to not see Anna and Amy bouncing in impatience.  </p><p>Snatching their drawings (scribbles) they held them to their chests, “don’t look!”, Amy snapped, noticing Neil’s curious gaze. Rolling his eyes, he turned to watch the TV again.</p><p>“OK! Attention everyone!” Amy yelled, ever the attention seeker.</p><p>
  <em>Why are you so loud?</em>
</p><p>Amy looked to her sister, giving an encouraging nod, Anna frowned, staring Andrew dead in the eyes, “I drew you, but it doesn’t look like you.”</p><p>
  <em>It doesn’t look like anything</em>
</p><p>Andrew held her gaze, “if it doesn’t look like me, then you didn’t draw me.”</p><p>Anna scowled, “yes I did.” She snapped, “here”, she continued handing him the drawing.</p><p>Andrew looked down at the drawing, squinting slightly, “my tattoos are on the wrong arm.”</p><p>Anna glared, “I wasn’t drawing you.”</p><p>Andrew huffed, rolling his eyes, “right.”</p><p>“OK! my turn.” Amy interrupted, pushing Anna out of the way, “I drawed you Neil” she grinned, thrusting the picture forwards with a shockingly strong arm.</p><p>Neil peered down at the picture, “is it upside down?”</p><p>
  <em>idiot</em>
</p><p>Amy scowled, “no, see that’s your head, and that’s your feet, and that’s your butt.”</p><p>Neil blinked down at the picture, “right, thank you.” Neil managed, scowling at Aaron’s unimpressed look at his efforts.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, his pathological lying skills don’t extend to scribbles by a 5-year-old. </em>
</p><p>“OK!” Katelyn interrupted, “It’s bedtime girls, are you ready for your story.”</p><p>
  <em>Like mother like daughter</em>
</p><p>At the overwhelming affirmative screech, Katelyn rolled her eyes before following the script, “Andrew do you want to read them a story?”</p><p>
  <em>yes</em>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“aww! Uncle Drew Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase” Amy and Anna whined.</p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, it had taken him a while to get used to them saying that word, but he could stand it, but only with them.</p><p>“Why?” Andrew asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>Amy and Anna grinned, already knowing that the fight was won, “because you’re the best!”</p><p>
  <em>Because Aaron can’t read for shit </em>
</p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, “only this once, and only because I feel so bad that you have to deal with Aaron reading to you.”</p><p>Aaron scoffed, almost flipping him the bird, but shortly stopped by Katelyn smacking his hand.</p><p>“Yes!”, they screeched wagging their hands for Andrew to take, before pulling him into their room.</p><p>Getting comfy with one of the twins of either side of himself, Andrew promised himself to ask why Aaron was acting so weird, but first, the girls needed their story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh, thank you! </p><p>I hope you liked it? please tell me what you think, I hope i was able to keep the characters somewhat realistic. </p><p>also Anna and Andrew? a vibe </p><p>y'all don't realize how much of an influence you have on the plot. also, I promise that a more plot-heavy chapter is next, I just thought that this was necessary stuff, but I didn't wanna make y'all wait. </p><p>updates will come faster the more you comment, I literally live and breathe off of comments and kudos!</p><p>also, everyone who's subscribed? wtf? thankyou?!?!?</p><p>also if you wanna stalk me, and have a chat, you can find me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>family dinner continues, and Aaron gets a phone call</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow, I hope you like this chapter.</p><p>I got to admit, it was a struggle to write at times, but I quite like it. </p><p>also, chapter a little slower because school kicked me in the butt.</p><p>Also a new character! I think you'll like her :)</p><p>WARNING:<br/>fairly graphic recount of abuse, so please be nice to yourself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Andrew wasn’t an idiot; he knew something was wrong.</p><p>To begin with, he and Aaron look the same, and Andrew knows when he, himself, is a mess, so obviously he would be able to tell when Aaron’s a mess.</p><p>Leaving the girl's room, he found himself watching Aaron set the lasagne on the table.</p><p>
  <em>Aaron never has time to cook, he must have gotten home early</em>
</p><p>Taking a seat Andrew enjoyed the blissful peace, before deciding to break it.</p><p>Timing it exactly for when Aaron had a large piece of lasagne in his mouth Andrew asked what was wrong.</p><p>“What wrong with you?”</p><p>Aaron choking for a moment or two looking up at Andrew, blinking in surprise, “what do you mean?”.</p><p>Andrew sighed in exasperation, “well other than the new pills, being home early, the eye bags, not shaving… would you like me to go on.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, “no thanks.”</p><p>Andrew held Aaron's eyes, not letting him drop his gaze, “well?”</p><p>Aaron looked away annoyed, “how the fuck do you know something is wrong anyway, maybe I’m just tired.” </p><p>
  <em>bullshit</em>
</p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, “we share the same face Aaron, I know what barely holding it together looks like.”</p><p>
  <em>I know it a little too well</em>
</p><p>Whatever Aaron was going to say in response was cut short by Andrew's phone going off, Andrew watched curiously as Aaron bolted upright, before noticing it was Andrews phone going off, and slouching over again and eating another large piece of lasagne.</p><p>
  <em>Oh for fuck's sake </em>
</p><p>Glancing at his phone and noting it was Kevin, he accepted the call, holding it up to his ear for long enough to say “fuck off,” before hanging up.</p><p>Andrew saw that Aaron's reaction to the phone call caught Neil’s attention too, looking over at Katelyn he gave them both a long look.</p><p>Aaron let out a long sigh, obviously resigning to the fact that he would have to have this conversation sooner rather than later.</p><p>Clearing his throat Aaron started hard at his plate, “last week I had a new patient come in, looking for a permanent doctor, someone had referred him to me.”</p><p>Aaron briefly looked up at Andrew in acknowledgment, they all knew what reputation Aaron held at the clinic.</p><p>Sighing, Aaron continued to explain, “it was a boy with his teacher, he - um, he showed signs of abuse and had been raped, he needed some medical attention.”</p><p>Andrew frowned, “why is it bothering you.”</p><p>
  <em>You’ve had rape patients before, why this time?</em>
</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Aaron huffed, “why? … ugh, he was 5’2, had blond hair and blue eyes, and called me out for bullshitting politeness, take a wild fucking guess.”</p><p>Andrew’s blank face stared back at Aaron, “cute.”, he paused crossing his arms, “doesn’t explain the phone.”</p><p>Aaron dragged a hand down his face, <em>this is worse than prostate exams</em></p><p>“I gave him my number to call if he needed help, and it’s been a week, I know how abuse works, he should have called by now.” Aaron rushed.</p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, “and you think his dearest parents would allow him to have something to call people with.”</p><p>Aaron faltered, a distraught look of realisation intensifying across Aaron's face, “fuck”.</p><p>Aaron looked up at Andrew, pain in his eyes, “he’s a foster kid.”</p><p>Andrew’s eyes, darkened, before shutting off any traces of emotion, “oh so, you take on a charity case to make yourself feel better huh?”</p><p>Aaron shot up, “the fuck do you mean? Charity case? Shut the <em>fuck</em> up.”</p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, “well it seems to me that you still feel a bit guilty about mother dearest abandoning me, but keeping you.”</p><p>Aaron stared at Andrew, an incredulous look on his face, “you are such a prick, why the fuck would I feel guilty about a decision that I had nothing to do with? As far as I’m concerned, I don’t think Tilda even knew which one of us she was taking back, maybe I’m Andrew!”</p><p>Aaron let out a long breath, “that’s beside the point, I would never wish us either of our childhoods because they are both fucked, what childhood trauma do you want? Being sexually assaulted and abused, or abused and addicted to drugs. Take your fucking pick.”</p><p>Andrew started back at Aaron, a bored look on his face, but they all knew otherwise, Andrew turned back to his dinner eating a mouthful before giving Aaron a short nod.</p><p>And that was the conversation over.</p><p>Aaron wishes he felt better for clearly winning the argument, but he didn’t, and once again he wondered what he and Andrew would be like if they hadn’t gotten so fucked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Putting away the dishes, Andrew appreciated the silence as Aaron, clearly distracted by his thoughts, helped with rinsing the plates.</p><p>They were brought out of there reverie when Aaron's phone buzzed loudly on the counter, Andrew looked up at the clock showing 11.40 pm, giving Aaron a long look as he stared down at his phone flashing an unknown number.</p><p>“Answer the phone.” Andrew ground out, poking Aaron with a fork.</p><p>Picking up the phone Aaron answered, “Hello?”</p><p>Quickly putting it on speakerphone as Neil and Katelyn approached curiously, clearly having heard what was going on, Aaron waited impatiently for the other person to answer.</p><p>Aaron blinked surprised as the voice of a girl responded, “h-hi, um, is this Doctor Minyard?”</p><p>Aaron cleared his throat, leaning towards the phone, “Yeah, who’s this?”</p><p>The girl breathed a sigh of relief, before quickly responding, “um, I’m Josh’s friend, he told me to call you for help.”</p><p>Andrew gave Aaron a curious look, <em>is that the kid?</em></p><p>Aaron nodded, briefly, his brows furrowing as he answered, “yeah, what is it you need help with?”</p><p>The girl whispered quietly to someone else, before her voice rang clear through the phone, “um, Josh is here and he is hurt, he’s a little out of it, but he told me to call you.”</p><p>Aaron nodded quickly, before realizing they couldn’t see him, “yeah, of course, where are you?</p><p>Aaron looked up at Katelyn as she handed him a pen and scrap of paper, before running off towards the bathroom, most likely grabbing the first aid kit and Aarons doctor bag.</p><p>There was a little shuffling as the girl spoke in the phone, “we’re in the park on the corner of Mitchelton and Parkview road,” the girl paused her shaking breath caught on the microphone of the phone, “please hurry, it’s pretty bad.”</p><p>There was no point asking what was wrong with him, she seemed far too distressed, and sounded no older than 17, she wouldn’t be that much help.</p><p>
  <em>I might not be that much help</em>
</p><p>Aaron nodded, putting down the pen, “Ok, stay where you are, I’ll be there in 10 - 15 minutes, I’ll be coming with someone else as well, so don’t worry if you see two people approaching. Ok?”</p><p>Girl let out a heavy breath, “Ok,” she whispered.</p><p>Aaron pulled on his shoes as he continued to talk, “keep Josh comfy, and calm, we’ll be there as soon as possible.”</p><p>Aaron waited as she hung up, before looking up at Andrew and Katelyn. Katelyn handed Aaron the bags before giving him a kiss on the head, “you two go, Neil and I will stay here and get things ready, give us a ring once you know a little more, and try and bring them back here.” Katelyn demanded, firmly, giving Aaron and Andrew a small smile.</p><p>Nodding, and shaking himself out of his stupor, he looked over at Andrew who nodded back at him before marching towards the door.</p><p>Hoping in the car, they paused as the front door opened again to show Neil running out with some blankets and towel. Handing them to Andrew he rested him palm against Andrews cheek, giving him a small smile before heading back into the house.</p><p>Looking over at Andrew, he raised an eyebrow smirking slightly.</p><p>Andrew scoffed glaring, “hurry the fuck up, otherwise move the fuck over and let me drive.”</p><p>
  <em>Whatever </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Aaron switched off the headlights as he pulled in next to the park, it was a pretty small park, but he was sure that during that day it would be full of children and dog walkers.</p><p>Looking around it was mostly suburbia, a couple houses with their light still on, but most were dark.</p><p>
  <em>I hate suburbia </em>
</p><p>Getting his shit, he and Andrew slowly walked towards the playground looking around, there phones out with flashlights on.</p><p>Andrew elbowed Aaron sharply, ignoring Aaron’s curse as he pointed towards a little shelter under a children’s climbing structure.</p><p>Approaching slowly Aaron called out, “Josh? Is that you?”</p><p>Aaron heard an audible sigh of relief before a girl's head appeared in the view of their torches, “y-yeah, we’re under here.”</p><p>Walking a little quicker they approached the two teens, Aaron faltered in surprise at a tiny chuckle.</p><p>Blinking hard Aaron stopped, his thoughts echoed by his brother.</p><p>
  <em>What</em>
</p><p>“What.”</p><p>Her smile dropped a bit, before it came back in full biting form, “you really are short.”</p><p>Andrew scowled staring the girl down, “I mean we can just leave.” He glared pointing his thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Shut the fuck up</em>
</p><p>The girl's grin dropped instantly, “Sorry, no don’t go. Josh needs help.”</p><p>Pushing forwards Aaron stood next to Andrew, “where is he?”</p><p>The girl nodded ducking turning around as she moved further back, taking a seat next to Josh and gently stroking his hair.</p><p>Josh’s eyes squinted open, his brows furrowing, “either that’s your midget twin, or I’m in worse shape than I thought.”</p><p>
  <em>Little fucker </em>
</p><p>Andrew paused, his eyes narrowing further as he looked at Aaron, “you didn’t mention he was an asshole.”</p><p>Josh wheezed out a laugh, turning to Aaron echoing Andrew's words, “you didn’t mention he was an asshole either.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, telling them both to shut up, as he observed the heavy bruising on Josh and the blood staining his shirt and hair.</p><p>Kneeling down next to Josh he grabbed his attention, “hey Josh can I touch your wrist to check your pulse?”</p><p>Josh took in a shaky breath before nodding, “y-yes, but please don’t grip hard.”</p><p>
  <em>fuck</em>
</p><p>Aaron blinked hard as he checked Josh’s pulse, gently holding his wrists, silently cursing at the bruising around his wrists.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, Aaron could see Andrew's frown deepen, he had long cut off any emotion from being shown.</p><p>Aaron cleared his throat as he spoke, “Josh, would you mind telling me what you can of what happened so I know what to look for?”</p><p>Josh turned his head into the girl's stomach, his chest shuddering as he took a couple of breaths, the girl gently stroked Josh’s cheek, “hey, you trust him, you even told me that ‘he seemed to know what the fuck was up’, and he knew what he was coming too, I’m sure he wouldn’t have brought along his brother if he thought he would react badly.”</p><p>Josh nodded, turning towards Aaron, sending a quick glance to a solemn Andrew, steadily holding his phone as the only source of light. </p><p>Josh cleared his throat before he began to speak, “h-he raped me again, and it hurt more than normal,” Josh clenched his eyes closed, “probably because it was the first time since you had patched me up.”</p><p>Aaron nodded silently in recognition, catching Andrew's heavy look and clenched jaw.</p><p>Josh let out a long breath, “he was annoyed that I wasn’t doing my chores very fast because I was in pain, so he got mad, then she got mad and he held me as she kicked me in the stomach, and they  punched me a bit in the face,” Josh’s voice got quieter the longer he went.</p><p>Aaron opened his mouth, he didn’t know what to say, but he wanted to say something, he knew it wasn’t easy retelling your abuse. However, before he could say anything Andrew spoke.</p><p>“it’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself for not working fast enough,” Andrew ground out, his eyes hard, “you know they would have found any excuse to hurt you,” Andrew paused, “you know they don’t need an excuse.”</p><p>Josh looked up at Andrew, tears brimming his eyes, “you know?”</p><p>Andrew stared down at Josh, conflicted, “yeah, I know.”</p><p>Josh gulped, “how much?”</p><p>Andrew scowled, “all of it.”</p><p>Josh looked over at Aaron, “So he’s how you knew to not touch without asking first,”</p><p>Andrew paused looking over at Aaron and giving him an appraising look.</p><p>Josh let out a quiet sob, once again turning into the girl’s stomach. The girl ran her fingers through his hair gently, before asking a question, “when was the last time you ate?”</p><p>Josh froze, his face poked our looking up at the girl frowning slightly, “yesterday at lunch when you gave me your food.”</p><p>Aaron sighed, grabbing Josh’s attention, “there’s not much I can do here, would you like to come back to my house,” Josh paused a hesitant look on his face.</p><p>Aaron looked over to the girl, “your girlfriend can come.”</p><p>Josh and the girl scoffed, speaking simultaneously, “we’re not dating.”</p><p>The girl continued with a dry look on her face, “that’s awfully heteronormative of you.”</p><p>Aaron purposefully ignored Andrews snort</p><p>Aaron blushed, blinking twice, “sorry, but It wasn’t a bold assumption, you two are very affectionate and look very close.”</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes, “whatever, you’re not the first.”</p><p>Aaron quickly continued changing the topic, “so do you want to come back to my place, my wife won’t rest easy until she’s fed you and fixed you up.”</p><p>Josh nodded in consideration, “your wife a doctor too?”</p><p>Aaron smiled, “sort of, Katelyn’s a neurosurgeon.”</p><p>
  <em>A fucking great one too</em>
</p><p>“So, I suppose you would be used to feeling inferior,” Josh snorted, a cheeky smirk fighting through the swelling of his face.</p><p>Aaron looked Josh over skeptically before asking, “can you walk?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck no</em>
</p><p>Josh shifted slightly before grimacing, “no, probably not.”</p><p>Aaron nodded asking Andrew in silent question, Andrew nodded before looking towards Josh in question.</p><p>Aaron nodded in acceptance before packing up what he had taken out, “would you be ok with us carrying you?”</p><p>Josh blinked heavily looking up at the girl and nodding his head while answering, “Yeah, ok.</p><p>The girl crossed her arms, wiggling out from underneath Josh’s head, “I can carry him.”</p><p>Aaron frowned skeptically, only then noticing how ripped she is, and how she looked only a few years off lifting the same as Andrew. </p><p>
  <em>Another fucking Renee </em>
</p><p>Andrew shrugged, before turning back towards the car, leaving them in darkness.</p><p>The girl squatted down, putting one arm under his knees and under his armpits, slowly standing careful not to jostle him too much. Josh groaned quietly, tucking his head into her neck letting out a gasp of pain.</p><p>Walking quickly but carefully, Aaron guided them back to the car, ignoring their quiet comments about a doctor’s wage.</p><p>Aaron hopped in the car looking back to find Josh laying down across the seats, his head resting in the girl’s lap, as she arranged blankets over him, eventually she looked up at him before nodding in confirmation.</p><p>Aaron frowned, he didn’t know the girl's name, “sorry, what’s your name?” he directed towards the girl. She had shoulder-length hair brown hair, and if he was being honest, if they went to high school together, he would have probably been terrified of her and given her his every respect as a result. She just looked intimidating… but in a good way?</p><p>
  <em>She and Andrew probably would have been friends </em>
</p><p>She rolled her eyes, a sharp grin catching Aaron by surprise, “Ida.”</p><p>Aaron nodded, “you both can call me Aaron, and this is my brother Andrew,” Aaron explained looking towards Andrew who was giving Ida an intrigued look.</p><p>“Why the name Ida?” Andrew asked nonchalantly, “you named after anyone? Grandma?”</p><p>Ida smirked at Andrew, “I see you’re up to date with your feminist history.”</p><p>At Aaron confused look Ida explained, “Ida Wells-Barnett, a brilliant American suffragist, journalist, and anti-lynching campaigner.”</p><p>Aaron blinked mildly surprised, but before he could respond Andrew interrupted, “you forgot that she also wrote on history and law of lynching and worked for the advancement of the African-American women. She also blocked the establishment of segregated schools in Chicago.”</p><p>Ida nodded, not faltering at Andrew's fact drop, “yeah, my dad came up with the name, obviously, my mum liked it.”</p><p>Andrew nodded, before turning towards Aaron, “hurry up.”</p><p>Huffing Aaron turned on the engine and started the drive home.</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be interesting </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, what a chapter, bit intense there for a bit </p><p>Ida was super fun. and Yes! Ida Wells-Barnett is real, I thought she deserved a badass name.  (please don't quote me on Ida facts, I did like the briefest google)</p><p>I hope you like this chapter </p><p>Please let me know what you think </p><p>I survive off kudos and comments, also chapters come faster the more you bug me </p><p>come yell at me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my word sorry for the wait, school SUCKS, anywho </p><p>oh also I waited to upload the chapter because there was maintenance happening, and I didn't want that to stuff something up...</p><p>I hope you like the chapter, the formatting might be a bit different but I can't be arsed, sooo yeah. </p><p>fun fact: the doc on my laptop is still called "Aaron Doctor" </p><p>WARNING:<br/>a vague reference to injuries, and vague references to abuse (both sexual and physical)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron pulled into his driveway, watching as his front door open as Katelyn hurried out, her soft and relaxed pullover contrasting against her worried face and fast pace.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had called Neil on the drive back and gave the briefest of summaries on what was happening, so Aaron had assumed that Andrew texted the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron pulled to a stop, turning back to check on Josh, Aaron had never driven so carefully in his life. Every single bump and turn, Josh released quiet groan or whine, Aaron doesn’t even think he drove as carefully when Katelyn was in labour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be fair we’re both doctors, and she was yelling at me to go faster </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josh opened his eyes as Katelyn opened the car door, “redhead huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn rolled her eyes, “Come on, let's fix you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh coughed slightly before continuing, a small smirk on his face, “you know I read somewhere that twins tend to be attracted to similar people.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn let out a loud laugh, ignoring Andrew and Aaron’s glare as she held the door open for Ida who was carrying Josh.</p><p> </p><p>At Josh and Ida’s confused look Katelyn just grinned, “just you wait until you meet Neil.”</p><p> </p><p>“The husband?” Josh guessed correctly.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew glared at Aaron, “do you have a tendency of telling your patients about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron scowled, “fuck off, go get your fucking husband, he’s weirdly good at knowing what hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron started in surprise as Neil's voice came from the doorway, “sorry, was that a compliment Aaron?”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever response Aaron had prepared was cut off by wheezing laughter from the couch, where Josh lay, next to a cackling Ida.</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn joined in with the laughter, “they have yet to acknowledge it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ida wheezed catching her breath, “so you're saying they haven’t acknowledged the fact that that they are both married to short, red-headed, blue-eyed people?”</p><p> </p><p>Neil snorted rolling his eyes, “no they haven’t, and that’s not even addressing the fact we act similarly as well,” Neil continued, crossing his arms in annoyance, “also not that short, still taller than them two.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, everyone looked over to Andrew and Aaron standing side by side, with matching scowls. They glanced at each other briefly as they realised, they were mirroring each other, their frowns deepened simultaneously as a result, turning their matching glares onto their respective partners.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s nothing to gain in acknowledging it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andrew glared marching to the kitchen grabbing a punnet of ice cream, “don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron ignored the snorts as he looked towards Josh, “are we just gonna ignore the fact that Josh needs medical attention and hasn’t eaten in 2 days?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fucking thought so</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That put everyone into action, as Katelyn started the gruelling process of removing Josh’s layers, and Neil went to the kitchen to prepare what Aaron supposed was the appropriate meal for someone who’s been starved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It seems right that Neil would know that</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron and Katelyn worked together as they slowly patched up Josh, Andrew sitting by not doing much other than distracting Josh and Ida by arguing how long you would last only eating peanut butter ( 3 days was the right answer, you would die of dehydration)</p><p> </p><p>Neil approached them, two dishes in hand, giving some leftover lasagne to Ida, and passing what looked like baked beans on toast and some fruit to Josh.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hummed sticking down the last of the gauzes on Josh, “I think that’s everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil looked Josh over curiously, “have you checked his knees? You can’t do shit when someone’s got your knees.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn frowned confused, shaking her head, as he gently prodded at what she realised was a sprained knee.</p><p> </p><p>Josh looked up at Neil in surprise, looking over his obvious scars, “is this a childhood trauma convention?”</p><p> </p><p>Neil chuckled, “could be, though I don’t know about Katelyn, I suppose you would have had to have dealt with some kind of abuse to deal with Aaron.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron scowled, throwing a bottle of disinfectant at Neil, “fucking hypocrite.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil shrugged not denying it, as he fell into the seat next to Andrew, he was already preparing for what he knew was going to be a long night. He didn’t think many people where gonna be sleeping tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Neil nudged Andrew as he furiously typed on his phone, “what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew held eye contact with Neil as he held the phone to his ear, “Kevin what the <em>fuck </em>did you sign me up for.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron looked over in poorly disguised interest, as Andrews frown continued to turn angrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Kevin, when I said ‘<em>fuck off’</em>, that didn’t mean sign me up to do some bullshit motivational talk to depressed foster kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his phone away from his ear, he glared down at his phone, “one day I’ll kill you, I swear it, if I was religious, I would swear to god. However, as of now you’ve made me lose faith in everyone, I hope you run out of vodka.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Ida looked over Andrew amused, “I didn’t think you would be a dramatic gay, yet here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared back at Ida, his face blank, “I hate everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding in agreement, Josh managed to rasp out, “very dramatic, distinctly gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil was the only one who dared to laugh and only suffered a withering glare before Andrew turned his attention back to his ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Josh wouldn’t let it go, “what was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked over at Josh a bland look on his face, “don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Josh continued, “fine, which ‘depressed foster kids’ are you talking too?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Mooresville ones,” Andrew answered, scarping the last of the ice cream out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” Josh blinked in surprise, “I’ll see you there then.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shot Josh a dry look, “great.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh grinned, “I’m glad that this friendship is thriving, I would have missed your beautiful face.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew’s glare deepened as he ignored Josh, glaring down at the empty ice cream tub and turning to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning at Josh, Neil spoke, “he would miss you too, don’t worry, he likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled, he attention not drifting from his phone, noticeably not denying what Neil said.</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn smiled softly at Josh, “I’m pretty sure this has been a long day for everyone, I think it’s about time we slept.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn grabbed a couple of blankets for Josh and Ida who were spreading themselves across the couches.</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn blinked before turning towards Josh and Ida in realisation, “oh, we have two daughters, so sorry in advance when they interrogate you two first thing tomorrow,” Katelyn sighed looking them both over, leaning forwards to tuck the blankets in around both Ida and Josh, gently rubbing his arms, “if you two need anything, and I mean <em>anything, </em>please don’t hesitate to wake someone, besides I don’t think either Andrew or Aaron will be sleeping tonight, so yeah,” Katelyn sighed, “please make yourselves comfortable this will always be a safe place for you or anyone who needs it.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh nodded, blinking tears out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ida smiled back at Katelyn, clearly grateful, “thankyou Katelyn, thank you and your family for helping Josh, it means a lot. Josh has always been my number one priority, it’s nice to know other people are looking out for him too.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Katelyn turned, smiling pleasantly in surprise as she found Aaron, Andrew and Neil waiting in the doorway. Aaron held his arms out for Katelyn, finally letting herself rest in his embrace, looking to the side finding Neil’s body resting comfortably in Andrew's arms, and Josh nestled safely in Ida’s arms his head resting on her chest as their breaths synchronised.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe everything will work out for once.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Things never work out for Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>First, he has to deal with an emotionally stunted Husband, then an emotionally stunted brother, then a typically bad timed Kevin, then flash backs to his time in foster care and then finally pulling together a bullshit speech about how ‘things will work out’ and ‘you can do it!’.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know what made Kevin think Andrew was the person for that job, but he clearly got him and Nicky mixed up.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stopped in surprise at the entry of the Kitchen, Josh, Ida, Amy and Anna were crowded around the kitchen counter and stove as they cooked what looked like pancakes bacon and eggs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Josh looks like dead on legs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amy looked over Josh’s shoulder to squeal in surprise, “Drew! We’re making breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh froze, his body tense as he winced in pain carefully looked over his shoulder, Andrew frowned annoyed at himself as he softened his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’ve got another rabbit on our hands </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Andrew made his way to the coffee, putting it on to brew as he snagged a crispy bacon bit.</p><p> </p><p>Anna scowled, pointedly moving the plate away from Andrew and she huffed turning back to the bacon and eggs, scrutinising them almost as to check they hadn’t been misbehaving. </p><p> </p><p>Ida grinned silently, giving Andrew a look as her eyes twitched between him and Anna.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shut the fuck up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Turning away, Andrew found Neil laughing with Josh quietly as they chopped up some fruit, closely watching Amy who was mixing the pancake batter with unnecessary violence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He better not get attached. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew sighed in exasperation, he hated being a hypocrite.</p><p> </p><p>Neil looked up at Andrew a soft smile on his face, nodding to the stool next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hate him, I hate him so fucking much </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sighing, Andrew approached Neil, slowly announcing his presence standing directly behind Neil, hovering a hairs breadth away.</p><p> </p><p>Neil smiled, looking up at Andrew in confirmation before resting his weight on Andrew, letting a relaxed grin stretch across his scarred face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That smile is worth the pain, all of it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rolling his eyes Andrew looked back up at Josh who had precariously propped himself on one of the bar stools, and immediately recognised his expression, it was an expression he knew far too well, an expression, a feeling he hated.</p><p> </p><p>It was a look of <em>longing</em>, of <em>want, </em>it was an expression Andrew used to wear every day of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Well at least until he got his family.</p><p> </p><p>Josh deserved better; any foster kid deserves better.</p><p> </p><p>There was a reason Andrew had refused to let Neil anywhere near a foster home or adoption agency, Andrew was sure that they would have come home with every single child there.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>fuck, he’s attached </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew scowled, annoyed, somewhat relieved, but mostly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew doesn’t lie, especially to himself.</p><p> </p><p>And Andrew would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting attached.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Aaron grumbled as he bumped into Katelyn’s back, stumbling a little as he pushed his now too long fringe out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Why had Katelyn stopped, what is he looking at?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rubbing his eyes Aaron scowled as he had to push up onto his toes to look over Katelyn’s shoulder, only to blink in surprise at the view.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- “Aaron started, before being rudely interrupted by Katelyn’s hand slapping over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Aaron,” Katelyn started, “they look like a family.” Katelyn finished, her voice oddly soft and happy.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron blinked taking in Neil leaning into Andrews embrace, Andrew with a content look on his face, and Josh animatedly chatting occasionally pausing for an input by Neil or Andrew, and continuing on blindingly happy.</p><p> </p><p>All the while Andrew and Neil watched on amused, content.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Andrew would never usually put up with that kind of happiness this early in the morning.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josh may still look worse for wear, and you could still see him favouring a leg and wincing at every laugh, but he was a far cry from the boy they had fixed up yesterday, gone were the tear tracks, gone was the blood, gone was the solemn frown.</p><p> </p><p>All that was left now were some bruises and scars, and Aaron was sure they would heal over time, maybe not fully, but enough.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron realised with a start that they matched, they all had scars, and Andrew would probably kill him if he knew he thought this. But they looked like survivors, they looked, happy and they look like they belong.</p><p> </p><p>The happy thoughts were quickly blown into the wind when Aaron watched out of the corner of his eye a tea towel catching a flame as Amy twirled around pouring the pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, it was nice while it lasted. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Gathering around the counter they piled up their plates with the buffet of food that had been produced.</p><p> </p><p>The small fire had been dramatic and chaotic, but mainly small, and honestly just meant the kitchen kind of smelt like a burnt tea towel.  </p><p> </p><p>Katelyn smiled as she took a seat next to Ida, “thank you for entertaining the girls and making breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Ida smiled, shrugging, “it’s fine, after the interrogation the girls were hungry so I thought why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn sighed, she wanted to ask Ida about her home life, but she didn’t want to be that person, however, when considering the situation she thought it necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her throat Katelyn grimaced, “I was wondering…are you also in foster care?”</p><p> </p><p>Ida smiled softly at Katelyn in understanding, “no, I used to be, but not for long.”</p><p> </p><p>At Katelyn’s confused look Ida continued to explain, “my parents were killed when I was 14, I’m one of four kids, and my eldest brother was only 17, so he couldn’t adopt us.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn blinked in surprise, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but I wasn’t that, “oh, I’m sorry, you don’t have to continue, I was just wondering in case you needed help or something,” Katelyn explained sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Ida gave Katelyn a comforting smile, “honestly, it's fine, it was a while ago,” Ida grimaced, “fortunately we were kept together, and lived in a foster home for maybe 7 months before my brother was able to adopt us all.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn smiled sympathetically, before grimacing again, “I’m glad you had a somewhat ok experience in foster care, god knows the horrible things that kids have to go through.”</p><p> </p><p>Ida sighed heavily in agreement, “yeah, it’s horrible,” pursing her lips Ida looked away, “I hate the shit Josh has gone through, I hate that its still happening, and I hate that I couldn’t do shit about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn sighed in agreement, “unfortunately when you’re a kid, you don’t have much power.”</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her throat Ida nodded before continuing, her voice breaking slightly at the beginning of the sentence, “ I-I was so angry at what they were doing to Josh, I mean, he has been there for me through everything,” Ida broke off, a small smile stretching across her face, “ do you know we’ve been friends since we were 4? We went to kindergarten together and ended up at the same primary school and we became inseparable, even when Josh was made to move, he’s always been my best friend, and I’ve always been his, I was the first person he told, and I’ve been helping him ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn smiled softly, blinking back some tears and she pulled Ida into a hug, “I’m so glad that you’ve got each other, you both deserve that love and support so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Ida hugged Katelyn back, gripping her tightly, “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting go of Katelyn Ida looked towards Josh who was arguing with Andrew loudly about who knows what.</p><p> </p><p>Ida sighed, “They look good together, don’t they? They look like a family.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn turned to look, “yeah they do.”</p><p> </p><p>Ida hummed, looking down as she picked at her ripped jeans, “he deserves a family more than anyone, but he’s getting attached, and I don’t want him to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn nodded pursing her lips, “look, I don’t know what they want to do, but I’m willing to say that they are getting attached too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Katelyn continued, a concerned look stretching across her face, “I’m worried about them too, they have a track record of denying things that will help them, and I know that Josh would be good for them, just like they would be good to Josh.”</p><p> </p><p>Ida sighed, “they’re so alike, let’s hope they figure their shit out.”</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn chuckled lightly, “yeah, hopefully.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter!!  tell me what you think, please!</p><p>I had a little writers block, but I got over it. </p><p>not kidding when I say comments are my energy drink, like for real, chapters come out soo much faster. </p><p>I appreciate all comments and Kudos!</p><p>come stalk me/yell at me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, it's been a moment.</p><p>IMPORTANT:<br/>it can to my attention that some people didn't get the email notification for the last chapter due to work being done on AO3, so just check that you've read the previous chapter. I also have another important note at the end of the chapter </p><p>TW:<br/>mentions of abuse, and neglect.<br/>discussions of suicidal thoughts and self-harm.<br/>mentions of racism and oppression</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither Andrew or Aaron were having fun, nor a good day.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron did not want to deal with Dave. Aaron did not want to deal with people, specifically sick people. They’re just so <em>needy. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That’s literally your job, idiot </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Aaron didn’t care, today was not a day for people.</p><p>
  
</p><p>So, Aaron wasn’t particularly impressed when Andrew randomly called to what Aaron assumed was to complain.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew would argue that he was having the worst day, sure he should be happy that he didn’t have to go off to practice with Junkie at the ass crack of dawn. What he did have to do though, was spend a day with depressed kids, and somehow be positive.</p><p> </p><p>When Andrew had complained about this to Neil, Neil had responded saying that Kevin was smart enough (<em>at least)</em> to know not to expect sunshine’s and rainbows from him, and was also (<em>probably</em>) smart enough to know that Andrew is not concerned about the age of anyone when he’s deciding how to kill them.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew personally thought Neil was putting too much faith in Kevin’s intelligence.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was not nervous; Andrew doesn’t get nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Annoyed? Sure. Frustrated? Sure.  Jumpy? Sometimes. But not nervous.</p><p> </p><p>And if Andrew made a point of doing the washing the night before, scrubbing the kitchen counter clean, eating a tub of ice and painting his nails with the traditional black to soothe himself into his regular amount of rebellion (for whatever reason, painted nails were not allowed on the court), Neil didn't comment. He knew better.</p><p> </p><p>Neil definitely knew better to comment when Andrew hid his face in Neil’s loose shirt, and his arms around Neil’s waist held him a little closer as he went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>But Andrew wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Neil knew, that he knew, Neil knew that he was <strike>nervous</strike> preparing himself for the next day. </p><p> </p><p>Josh helped, Andrew won’t lie. It helped to know that Josh wouldn’t push his boundaries, or ask stupid questions, or <strike>judge him</strike> be boring.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew could admit that he just didn’t want to go. Who would want to go to a place where the majority of their childhood trauma took place? Trauma that still tested him today.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin was pushing it, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><p>So, Andrew definitely has no idea why he called Aaron, he explained to Neil (and himself), that Aaron, unlike Andrew, would actually know what to say (as it was part of his job).</p><p> </p><p>Aaron was not impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Aaron answered as he picked up his phone, dismissing Dave as he desperately tried to mouth something to Aaron.</p><p> </p><p>(he fully understood what he was saying, but pretended otherwise, it’s not his job to deal with blocked toilets)</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Aaron turned his attention back to his phone, noticing no one had said anything. Pulling his phone away he glanced at the ID.</p><p> </p><p>“Andrew?” Aaron questioned, “what’s happening?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron listened as Andrew huffed, “I don’t know what to say”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, would it hurt to for Andrew to ever speak in complete sentences?</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Aaron humored Andrew as he responded, “don’t know what to say to who?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrews short response caught Aaron off guard “the foster kids”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron paused, hesitating, “why are you asking me?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had made it clear many times that Aaron would never understand what it was like in foster care, and although he never invalidated Aaron’s abuse, Aaron couldn’t help but feel like … like it wasn’t <em>that</em> bad. Not compared to Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron knew that was wrong, but you can’t control your subconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron could practically feel Andrew's annoyance, “and before you say anything, it’s not a stupid question if you don’t know the answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron waited half nervous to hear what Andrew had to say in response, “we both suffered,” Andrew answered, his voice suspiciously croaky.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron clenched his eyes shut, as he took in a deep breath, “tell them what you wanted to hear, be the safe space they need, do what you needed, you may not like to admit it, but you were once one of them,” clearing his throat Aaron continued at the static silence, “ and if you need to, tell them what you told me, I may not have liked it at the time, but I knew what you were saying was true.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hesitated once again, it was difficult to know when Andrew wanted you to stop, you could only know for sure once you had gone too far.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Neil always seemed to know </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat once again, Aaron quickly continued, “I’ve never said this before, partly because I know you don’t want to hear it, but this is for me,” Aaron silently cursed at himself, rubbing his hand over his face, “I-I just, I – thank you, thank you for looking after me, for saving me, even though I still don’t agree with some of your methods,” Aaron added on dryly.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Smooth</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aaron waited nervously, his only hope was the fact that Andrew hadn’t hung up, Aaron listened carefully as Andrew sighed, “I know Aaron, it’s also the same for me, I doubt I would have still been here, and for various reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron gulped, he was not prepared for these kinds of emotions this early in the morning, he needs a hot meal before he can deal with this kind of shit properly.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention what Andrew just dropped, Aaron knew he had self-harmed, he knew he was depressed. But it’s a whole other story confirming the fact he was suicidal. That he was going to kill himself. That he wanted to die.</p><p> </p><p>But in Andrew's spirit, just before Aaron could say anything, Andrew had hung up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Andrew pulled up into the driveway of the foster house. It was almost an exact replica of pretty much any group home he was in, it’s almost like they specifically designed houses perfect for abusing children, then copy and pasted them across America.</p><p> </p><p>They were always too bare to house that many kids, too rickety for the house to look modern, yet to ordered and neat for it to look destitute, or homely.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew ignored the doorbell as he entered the house, pushing the door open with a lack of fan fair, very aware of the change that can happen between the ringing of the doorbell and someone opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew wanted to go home.</p><p> </p><p>A middle-aged woman came rushing around a hallway door, stopping mid shout as she caught sight of Andrew</p><p> </p><p>“GET YOUR’ A-.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was almost impressed with how fast she could lower her voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Almost as if she’s had  practice </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andrew glanced through the door next to him leading to a kitchen piled with shopping bags, him although grumpy and loud and the woman scurrying towards, didn’t look like a threat.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew wouldn’t say she was harmless, but he would say that she would be a welcomed break for some of the kids.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her welcoming hand, extended towards Andrew, he dodged around her and through the door as he caught two kids practically fall down the stairs and catapult themselves onto the uncomfortable looking couch and another few shove phones and various devices down their pants or into their shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Barely blinking, Andrew stood in front of the group of maybe 8 kids, giving Josh a nod of acknowledgment as he wrangled a toddler onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>The woman walked loudly into the room, clapping her hands together, as she introduced herself to Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, so sorry about the mess, it’s been a bit of a crazy day.”</p><p> </p><p>Her wide smile was fake and unsettling and reminded Andrew of every other middle-aged woman going through a midlife crisis.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared back at her, waiting for her to talk herself into silence.</p><p> </p><p>The woman chuckled nervously to herself, “yeah… we had another kid come in today, Josh, just over there, he’s a regular so to speak.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched unimpressed as she laughed loudly to her own joke, catching the kids on the couch rolling their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding he’d had enough, he interrupted her, brushing her off as she fluttered around offering him drinks and seats.</p><p> </p><p>“you can go now; I’ve got to talk to the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s eyes widened, her voice getting higher pitched as she went on, “oh, I was hoping I could listen in as well, I was interested in hearing what you had to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Andrew turned his attention back to her, though he was aware he had the attention of everyone in the room, “I was in foster care my whole life, I know what happens here, and I’m here to talk to the kids,” Andrew walked across the room, picking up the badly hidden wine bottle, and handing it over to her as he continued, “not you.”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking widely as she flushed an ugly red, she mumbled out some pathetic excuses (something about birthdays, and friends, and Friday nights), Andrew stood with his back to her, looking over the kids, as they watched her scurry out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door slammed shut, all of the eyes snapped back to Andrew, some suspicious, some in appraisal, and some in badly hidden amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes once again Andrew spoke, “she’ll either be hitting you or the Rosé tonight, make the decision easier for her, and stay out of her way. I doubt she will last longer than a bottle, and she got groceries today, grab what you can while she’s out, also grabs some for your friends in other houses if they need it.” Blinking in consideration, Andrew snagged a biscuit, “grab heaps, blame me, she won’t do shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh huffed, silently, grinning up at Andrew, “oh how I’ve missed your beautiful face, Andrew.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked over to Josh, looking him up and down, “you look a little less shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh rolled his eyes, huffing as he avoided a spit covered fist, “thanks, not being in abusive families and having a bit more of a sleep schedule tends to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Andrew could respond a lanky looking teen, sprung up, his coiled black hair reminiscent of baby locks juxtaposed comically against his stick and poke tattoos and various piercings, “who the fuck are you? And how do you know Josh.”</p><p> </p><p>The kid was quite a sight, any middle-aged woman would start praying for her life (or his) at the sight of him, but he was undeniably attractive. He looked like he was the token indigenous kid you would see on a school pamphlet, the kind that would make people think ‘look years of systemic abuse, suppression and racism made this! How good!’   </p><p> </p><p>Rosy cheeks, dimples, and a cheeky smile, the perfect specimen for abuse.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew gave him a considering look, snorting at his badly hidden knives, “my brother dearest, is his doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>The kid turned to Josh suspiciously, “is he fucking with you? Because I’ll fuck him up!”</p><p> </p><p>Josh smiled softly up at the kid, “no Marcus, you can keep your dignity, no need to embarrass yourself with your shitty fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus huffed, shooting Josh a concerned look, “you sure? I can take this midget.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh’s smile widened, tugging Marcus down next to him patting his cheek, “Nah you couldn’t, but I appreciate the notion none the less.”</p><p> </p><p>Catching the indulgent and amused smirks sent their way, Andrew sent them an appraising look, as Marcus flipped them all off smacking those in reach over the head.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned his attention back to Andrew, the rest of the kids either were too young to give a shit or too suspicious and looked towards Josh and Marcus to be their voice, “what are you here to tell us then?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shrugged, “nothing really, what do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked Andrew up and down suspiciously, “a nap, some help with my schoolwork,” Marcus paused a cheeky grin on his face, “lube.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, “I can only help with two of those things, unfortunately, I have no control over how and if you can sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked in surprise, dimples popping as he laughed, “Touché, midget, you took me by surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh rolled his eyes, before looking at Andrew in consideration “actually that’s true, could we just have some time,” Josh nibbled on his bottom lip as he looked over to Marcus, “could you also maybe help us with our assignments?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shrugged, nodding “sure grab your shit, do whatever you want, or whatever needs to be done.”</p><p> </p><p>At that Andrew turned and went into the kitchen making himself a hot chocolate and grabbing a packet of biscuits, passing the packet on to the obviously envious kids playing in front of the TV, after eating a handful himself.</p><p> </p><p>Flopping down onto a pile of pillows, watching as Marcus and Josh flopped down either side of them, another girl carefully taking a seat next to Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked over to their notebooks, and laptop,” what subject?”</p><p> </p><p>Josh sighed, “English,” scowling at his scribbled notes, “I mean what the fuck is even the point of an analytical essay, who gives a shit about how the aesthetic and fucking devices cause themes or whatever?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed rolling his eyes, ignoring Marcus and the other girl nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>At their unimpressed gazes, Andrew sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This may take a while</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stretched, cracking his back, he had been on the ground for at least 2 hours now, and he needed a break.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, Andrew dropped Marcus’s notebook back onto his lap, “take a breather.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up in alarm, “wait no I’m finally getting the hang of this, I’ve writing sentences that could be in a dictionary!”</p><p> </p><p>Josh looked over to Marcus, “every word is in the dictionary, even ‘OMG’, that doesn’t mean shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus scoffed, “shut up, you know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, shrugging, “up to you, I’m gonna go get some food, you guys want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Josh looked up in interest, “food? Some drinks?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up nodding in agreement, “me too,” he paused grinning crookedly, “lube?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shrugged, before turning to the rest of the kids and taking in their requests.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew closed the door behind him, peaking into what Andrew assumed was the woman’s room, he noted the laptop on her lap and the half-empty bottle of when beside her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s getting an early start </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew shrugged; the kids would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>Returning with a couple of bags of food and drinks, Andrew checked on the woman, seeing that she hadn’t moved once. Rolling his eyes, he continued onto where the kids were, and walked in slightly surprised to see most of them quietly doing their work, playing together, or sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>The kids looked up at him excited as he shook the bags, chucking various packets of food and drinks at the kids, before reaching the bottom of the bags and grabbing what he bought for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Pocketing his new lighter, he chucked a tube of lube and a couple of packets of condoms at the teenagers at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus reached for them suspiciously, glancing up at Andrew in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes (Andrew's eyes were getting a workout), he ripped a packet of chocolate open, “It doesn’t matter who your fucking, use condoms.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh stared wide-eyed at Andrew, swallowing heavily as he glanced at Marcus, “thank you, I don’t think I’ll have a use for them for a while, but thanks none the less.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shrugged, pulling out the book he had occupied himself with before, and flicked them in the heads pointing back to their assignments.  </p><p> </p><p>Before long, his time was up.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around the room, Andrew couldn’t say he said much, but he thought he did enough.</p><p> </p><p>Shutting the book, he stood, grabbing the bag full of food wrappers, “I’m going.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh started, looking up in surprise, “you’re going? Will you come again?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew frowned, staring back at josh, “not up to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus stood, cracking his back, “oh, well, I hope you do, I might actually pass English thanks to you,” running a hand through his hair Marcus looked away, “you’re pretty decent too, but still a midget,” Marcus snarked, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Josh rolled his eyes, looking back at the rest of the kids, staring up at Andrew, “thanks, for just being chill, it was fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, turning away, reluctantly patting the backs of the smaller children who crash tackled his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he reached for the door, Andrew hesitated before addressing the rest of the kids in the room, “Josh has my number, use it if necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>As Andrew left he ignored the thanks and smiles as he wiggled out of the toddler's weirdly strong grips.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew took some joy in slamming the door behind him, watching at the woman flinched in shock, before flipping her off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need a nap now too </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed that fic! I actually found it super fun too write </p><p>as you probably know COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE AND MAKE MY DAY </p><p>tell me what you think, I appreciate all thoughts. </p><p>stalk/yell at me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a></p><p>IMPORTANT NOTE:<br/>There is a lot going on in the world right now, and I imagine it could be very overwhelming. I want my fics to be a place where you can forget all of that I just take a breather. but I just thought I should let you know that my DM's are open, and if you need someone to vent or talk to I'm here. don't care if it's about mundane stuff, or you need to talk out stuff. I'm here. fortunately, I am a naturally mentally stable person, so I'm able to help people with their stuff without affecting me personally, so please don't ever feel like you're burdening me. That being said I will NOT facilitate any sort of racist, sexist, homophobic, or transphobic comments on this story. This is a safe place for everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff, a taste of Minyard comfort, and Aaron being over his colleagues shit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....Hi, sorry it's been a moment...<br/>honestly crazy writer's block, ngl, not that happy with this chapter plot-wise. I did warn you that this fic would be indulgent, and this is it, this is what I warned you about. </p><p>kinda got carried away with Andriel fluff, can't help myself... </p><p>yeah, I know this chapter is kinda OOC, but if you had an issue with that you would not be reading this fic. </p><p>WARNING:<br/>reference to mental health issues, vaguely violent threats and closed-minded opinions and boomers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Neil was staring at Andrew, he was being obvious now, Andrew wasn’t impressed.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grumbled, glaring at Neil through bleary eyes, however, the softness of his hair, and the pillow creases really didn’t help. It was one thing being a light sleeper, Andrew thought, it was a whole other story sharing a bed with someone who is an early bird, especially when you’re not.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Neil sat up, goosebumps prickling up his arm as the blanket fell from around his shoulders and exposed his bare chest. Shooting Andrew, a small smile he combed his fingers through Andrew's mess of a bedhead before running off into the bathroom, then down into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew didn’t want to get up, not in an ‘<em>I’m depressed’</em> I don’t want to get up<em>, </em>but a ‘<em>its Sunday morning and I’m warm’ </em>I don’t want to get up. However, Andrew could imagine with startling accuracy what Neil was doing and how he looked right now. It only being startling because Andrew liked to make a point of not letting his mind run wild, but it didn’t negate the fact that Andrew could see every single mole, freckle, and scar.</p><p> </p><p>He would not think about how the scars would stretch and ripple grotesquely over the curve of his shoulder as he stretched, he would not think about the jut of his hip as he reached for the coffee, and that goddamn mole that teased just above the hem of his precariously low drooping sweats, he would not think about the tense and bulge of his <em>infuriatingly </em>muscular thigh as he reached for their mugs,  and he definitely would not think about the curve of his neck as Neil turned to greet Andrew when he predictably gave in and wrapped Neil up from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hated that he had become predictable, and he particularly hated that it was only around Neil that he became predictable.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned, pecking Andrew on the cheek, his arms winding around Andrews as they took their place around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t talk in the morning, not really, they liked the peace, and occasionally <strike>often</strike> it would turn into a competition as to who would give in first.</p><p> </p><p>They won as often as the other, though Andrew wouldn’t call Neil’s ‘wins’ actually winning, he would call them cheating because no human is designed to handle such idiocy.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grumbled pulling away as he pressed his head into Neil's shoulder, and predictably, Neil's hand was there, ready to weave through his frankly ridiculous bedhead, and gently press his palm to the side of Andrew's neck and face, both dutifully pretending that Andrew <em>was not</em> nuzzling.</p><p> </p><p>Today they needed to talk though.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his coffee, Neil gives Andrew a pointed look, before heading to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Neil had been smart enough not to bring up Andrews visit to the foster home after he got back, so he grabbed a tub of ice cream and their fluffiest blanket, before taking a seat on the couch and allowing Andrew to collapse between his legs, rest his head on his chest, and put on a random documentary.</p><p> </p><p>Neil took a sip of his coffee and Andrew curled up at the end of the couch, scratching Sir’s head as she butted against his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned clearing his throat, “you don’t have to talk about it, I won’t make you, but I can tell you want to talk about something, so yeah….” Neil trailed off, grinning sheepishly at Andrew's unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Andrew kicked his legs out, wedging his toes under Neil’s thighs, “the kids were fine, the mum was harmless, I helped them with their homework, and bought them some shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned, something was up with Andrew, but if it wasn’t the foster home visit, then he doesn’t know what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed at Neil’s confused look, “idiot,” he muttered before taking a sip of his coffee. Andrew huffed as he continued, “we have a steady income, and extra rooms.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil blinked, before squinting suspiciously, “am I missing something? Is this a meme?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, and Neil would proudly say, almost laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew turned away frowning, “Aaron and Katelyn, and Matt and Dan, are good parents despite their shitty-ness”.</p><p> </p><p>Neil opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before squinting at Andrew “I don’t get it,” Neil hummed, before quickly interrupting Andrew as he went to speak, “wait! – no, give me a second, I’ll get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched on vaguely amused as Neil stared intently down at his coffee and back up at Andrew, occasionally humming.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed getting up off the couch, making his way to the bathroom to have a shower, he knew it would take a moment.</p><p> </p><p>It was when Andrew was in the middle of squeezing shampoo onto his palm, that Neil (Andrew assumed), knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” Andrew answered, watching as Neil bounced nervously bounce on the heels on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew flicked the shower curtain open, nodding at Neil’s questioning look. Quickly stripping off his clothes, Neil jumped into the shower hovering inches in front of Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned up at Andrew, delivering a quick peck to his cheek, before continuing excitedly, “I get! I think, I mean I’m not gonna lie, I thought for a moment you wanted Matt and Dan and Aaron and Katelyn to move into our house which I definitely knew was wrong, but hey, people change.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew blinked down at Neil as he rambled, before using the shampoo in his palms to run his hands over Neil’s head, amused as he pushed at of his hair into a sudsy mohawk.</p><p> </p><p>Neil blinked down at Andrew, tentatively poking at his new hairstyle, before grinning, “I really wanted a mohawk for a bit when I was a kid, obviously I couldn’t, but I dreamed of having those really big spikes and just stabbing my dad with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed in consideration, “Liberty spikes, you could get one now if you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil huffed out a laugh, before giving Andrew a considering look, “I could, I don’t think it would fit under my Exy helmet though.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, flicking Neil the head, “Junky.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil huffed, before sobering up and giving Andrew a long look, “you want to adopt them.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a question.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded, “just Josh.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil nodded slowly, “I kind of knew that one day you might want to adopt.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew pressed his thumbs over Neil’s eyes as he pushed his head under the stream of water, gently brushing his fingers through the usually coiled locks of auburn hair, marveling at how much longer Neil’s hair was when wet.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the excess water off of Neil’s face Andrew asked, “yes or no?” </p><p> </p><p>Neil nodded, grabbing Andrews's wrists and pressing a kiss to his palms, “yes, but I’m not the only person you need to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded, before pinching Neil’s butt and kicking him out of the shower if Neil stayed no cleaning would be done. In fact, it would be distinctly dirty.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was regretting giving up cigarettes right at this moment, not that he was craving them, but they would’ve really added to his aesthetic.  </p><p> </p><p>Andrew entered Aaron’s clinic, with a silent glare, he approached the counter ignoring a patient cheerfully greeting who they assumed was Aaron, their doctor.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder Aaron was so shitty, Andrew would be in a state of perpetual depression if he had to deal with people like that every day.</p><p> </p><p>Approaching the counter, Andrew pushed himself up onto it, right next to the bowl of complimentary candy.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew picked up the bowel and picked out every single fruity flavour (except yellow), leaving the plain mint ones (and yellow) behind.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew ignored the noises of complaints as he shoved them into his pocket, before leaning over the counter to look at the schedule and checking the time. Aaron should be done in 10 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked around the room with barely hidden disgust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>People </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched as another patient entered the clinic, blinking in surprise before grinning blindingly at Andrew, “Doctor Minyard! Oh, you dear, were you waiting for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled rolling his eyes, he now had the attention of the entire clinic, Andrew couldn’t decide if it was because they thought a doctor would come into work in all black with tattoos and piercings, or because they thought he was some weirdo who stole all the good lollies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They wouldn’t be wrong </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew looked over this woman, she was distinctly white and middle-aged.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew ignored her, taking out his phone, opening up candy crush. Andrew looked up again when the woman let out an offending noise, “that’s not me.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman huffed, approaching grumpily, “young man, you may not be on shift, but you cannot treat your elders like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled, turning his attention back to his phone, kicking his boots against the edge of the desk in a syncopated rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked up curiously as the woman stuttered and huffed turning increasingly red, Andrew vaguely wondered if she had a heart condition because that probably wouldn’t be good for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here young man, this kind of treatment is not acceptable of those of any age, and I-”, sighing Andrew put down his phone, and bit down on another chewy thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, old woman, I’ve told you once, and I’ll tell you again, I am <em>not </em>doctor Minyard,” Andrew pushed himself off the counter, slowly approaching the woman with a feral grin which he had retained from his days on drugs.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked her up and down, before looking down at his sleeves of tattoos, “let me tell you a secret, my <em>little </em>brother, is positively nice compared to me. Can’t you tell a manic depressive from a bi-polar?”</p><p> </p><p>“God-damn it, Andrew! we’ve talked about this, we don’t know who’s older, but if I had to hazard a guess, I would say I’m older, and purely because I’ve gotten over my sweet tooth,” Aaron replied giving Andrew a pointed look, an amused smirk at the corner of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron wasn’t mad that he’s <em>outed </em>him. Hopefully, it would scare people off from talking to him, he doesn’t need any more friends, he has all the people he needs in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron pushed past a bewildered nurse, ignoring the whispering and gasps of surprise as he snatched a red one from Andrews's pocket, “the red ones are the best though.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron looked around the clinic, before looking Andrew over, “why are you here? You’re not dying,” Aaron looked outside vaguely alarmed, “did you finally kill your idiotic husband for talking about Exy too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, “not yet,” before shrugging, “bored, and Neil and I decided we want to adopt.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron looked up in surprise, pausing in his quest to find some mints that aren’t yellow or plain ones, “huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, “that’s it? No ‘you’re too psychotic or damaged to raise a kid’?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, “I’m a doctor Andrew, I know psychotic, sure you were manic and fucking terrifying, but that wasn’t all you, that was the meds, and you don’t act without reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew frowned, tapping the hardcover of his phone, “I’ve never known good parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron scoffed, “yeah, I know, did you forget that we both got fucked over parent wise?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked at Aaron, “no, but that’s the point.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, “come back when you find an actual reason as to why you shouldn’t adopt other than childhood trauma.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew flicked Aaron a dry look, “childhood?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hummed in acknowledgment, “lifelong maybe, but still.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded, moving to leave, before turning back, “you owe me a bottle of Jacks, don’t think I didn’t notice you drinking yourself into a stupor after finding Josh.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron winced, “yeah,” Aaron pursed his lips as he looked around and noticed their audience, “fuck off, I’ll see you tonight, also don’t pretend you weren’t drinking yourself into a stupor right next to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, walking out with his two middle fingers raised over his shoulders.</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, before turning around, looking around unimpressed to find people giving him judgy and sympathetic looks, Aaron looked down at his clipboard as he addressed the room, “you guys are lucky he was in a good mood today.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron grinned as he read out the next patient, ignoring the shocked and appraising looks from his colleagues and patients.</p><p> </p><p>That was almost entertaining.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie Munro?”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Aaron could admit to himself that he was happy for Andrew, and Neil he supposed. But that was just for himself (and Katelyn) to know.</p><p> </p><p>And as amusing as it was Andrew pissing off all his patients and colleagues, it made his job just that much more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And it was already pretty fucking difficult if you asked him</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Andrew presented himself to the clinic with the Minyard charm, Aaron probably would have had a fairly regular day, not a great one, but one that he would have forgotten about within a week due to it being fairly inconsequential.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trust Andrew to fuck that up. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>However, now Aaron had to deal with the aftermath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why couldn’t Andrew have called or talked privately like a normal human?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>But it wouldn’t be Andrew if he was normal, and it definitely would not have been like Andrew for him to admit that he was nervous about adopting and wanted reassurance that he would be a fine parent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It would not be like Aaron either for him to admit that he did the exact same thing when he found out Katelyn was pregnant. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It would not be like Aaron, so he had no reason to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron tapped on this phone playing candy crush, his motivated once again renewed, seeing Andrew was 3 levels ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>So, Aaron could hardly be blamed when he eavesdropped on the chatting and gossiping happening around him, I mean, it’s their own fault for thinking Aaron can’t hear them.</p><p> </p><p>So, Aaron listened in, vaguely amused (and disturbed) when a couple of patients giggled over who would get which twin (gross).</p><p> </p><p>Aaron continued to be amused when the people at the front desk exclaimed their shock at there being two mysterious (and sexy) Minyard’s.  </p><p> </p><p>And tried his very hardest not to react when they muttered their shock at one of them being manic depressive and one being bi-polar, and also tried his very hardest not to be smug when they claimed that Aaron was too smart and together to have a mental illness, though also was vaguely offended at the implication.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron cringed when they wondered in Aaron was gay as well, and if he could be their gay best friend. <em>No - </em> (just because Andrew is gay does not mean he was gay), they then followed with the argument that ‘ since they both have mental health issues, why wouldn’t they have the same sexuality’, which Aaron would have stressed over maybe 10 years ago, but now could quickly dismiss as idiotic.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron however was disgruntled at the thought of Aaron being the ‘good’ or ‘angelic’ twin. For fuck's sake, did he have to be more of an asshole to get the message across? He was already starting to be getting sympathetic pats and teasing smiles as if they were friends and had inside jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Though Aaron had to admit, he did present himself at work very differently than outside of work. They didn’t know much about him at all, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted them to actually know him.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron soon came to the conclusion that he would have to put up with the image of a ‘good’ boy with a ‘bad’ twin if he didn’t do something soon, and he would rather them fear him and leave him alone than try to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>So, Aaron decided that it was time to get rid of any façade still in place if they thought he was a dick now, they were in for a rude awakening.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron refused to acknowledge the conversation he had with Andrew a couple of weeks ago about how people want to talk to him at work and refused to think that it had any impact on Andrews decision to be obnoxious and annoying in front of the whole clinic, and he refused to believe that Andrew was giving him an opportunity to present himself. Aaron would never thank Andrew for his scene, but he could admit that it wouldn’t happen without him.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had given him an opportunity, and fuck him if he thought he wasn’t gonna take it.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hummed while packing up his stuff, it was the end of the day, and usually, Aaron stayed in his scrubs and changed when he got home. Today Aaron decided he would change out at work, most people did, but when it came to the end of the day, Aaron was ready to go home.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling on his black jeans, and palmetto sweater, Aaron mused to himself the reactions he would get, he hoped it would be good. Aaron quickly tied up his black boots and messed up his combed and slicked-back hair, sighing as the tug around his hairline finally released, and gave his head a good scratch when his too-long hair fell over his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Looking himself in the mirror, Aaron thought he looked normal, for him at least, but for his co-workers, he supposed he looked almost… edgy? Intimidating?</p><p> </p><p>Groaning at himself Aaron took the final step to his look, he somewhat hated himself for doing this to himself, but if we wanted his colleagues (and Dave) to stop bothering him he would do it. Aaron’s face scrunched as he pulled out his septum piercing, it was an impulsive decision made when 15 and high, but Aaron didn’t regret it. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t hide it, most people didn’t even know he had one, he tended to forget himself.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his backpack Aaron purposefully decided to leave through the staff room preparing himself for the onslaught of stares and whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, Aaron pushed through a group of front desk workers ignoring their surprised looks and making the way into the kitchen once again ignoring Dave’s baffled look, and grabbing his lunch container, giving Dave a dry look as he started to comment on his appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the kitchen and looking around the staff room, Aaron paused catching all of their attention, “I’m not here to make friends, and I don’t have time for any of your shit. Stop trying to talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, he’ll never have to deal with their shit again. And hopefully, Dave got the message, from his shocked and incensed face, Aaron could assume that he would be spared from his derogatory comments and shitty puns.  </p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffed, walking across the staffroom pausing in front of the door into the car park before turning around, still holding his colleague’s full attention, “my brother may be the one to stab you, but I’ll provide the alibi.”  </p><p> </p><p>And with that Aaron was done.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank fuck for that </em>
</p><p> </p><p>********</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK </p><p>COMMENT! honestly, I update so much quicker the more you comment. </p><p>Did I get carried away? yes. is It OOC? yes. Do I care? No. </p><p>I appreciate you all for putting up with my wacky schedule, honestly don't know when I'll update next, shouldn't be too long (i just jinxed myself). </p><p>thankyou all who have read this and commented and given kudos :)</p><p>come chat to me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew pops the question</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone who comments! I love hearing your thoughts and honestly make me update so much quicker. </p><p>lmao I wrote this while watching the Masterchef final, so sorry if the editing is bad, I'll have to check that later </p><p>Warnings:<br/>extraordinarily vague references to abuse and just plain old feels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew watched as Neil slipped off his runners, his sweat-slicked hair curling around his ears as he shot Andrew his signature grin.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled as he approached, “you stink, go shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil rolled his eyes, as he grabbed an apple, biting into it, “join me?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed in consideration, “no, not today.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil nodded, giving Andrew a peck on the forehead at his approving nod, before scampering off into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew could not understand how one could run <em>so </em>frequently, not <em>just</em> the act of waking up too fucking early in the morning and actively <em>deciding </em>to run. But also, the amount of <em>effort it takes to run, god fucking damn, </em>he would never. And he never did.</p><p> </p><p>Within moments Neil was back, his hair still damp, but now smelling of his familiar soap rather than sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed as he sipped his coffee, sliding over Neil’s disgusting cup of shit soup, “the kids should come over for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil paused, his arm frozen mid-air, his lips first parted in preparation to drink his shit soup, but now left gaping in a very unattractive <strike>attractive</strike> way, as he processed what Andrew said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids?” Neil squeaked, “why didn’t you tell me we were adopting more than one! Also, that we were adopting them yesterday!”</p><p> </p><p>Neil’s head flicked around in alarm, “oh, no. I’m already such a bad parent,” Neil moaned, and he distractedly tugged at his curls.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed exasperated, as he pulled Neil back down onto his seat by his shirt, “sit down, Rabbit.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil silently stared at him wide-eyed, “what? Where are they? What happened to them?” Neil panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled putting a hand over this mouth, “shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>When Andrew trusted Neil would stay quiet, Andrew took his hand away, “do you really think I would adopt <em>our </em>child without you?” Andrew huffed rolling his eyes, “don’t answer that, sometimes I like to pretend I’m not married to an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil pouted (well Neil thought he was glaring - he was pouting), and nudged Andrew's knee in encouragement to explain.</p><p>Andrew grumbled, for having to repeat himself, “let’s have the <em>foster kids</em> over for dinner”.</p><p> </p><p>Neil glare <strike>pout</strike> cleared as he realised what Andrew was saying, “oh, yeah ok. When are we going to ask Josh?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew pursed his lips, hating that Neil knew that he had already thought about it, “we’ll invite all the kids for dinner, plus Ida, and then Josh can stay over if he wants, and we can ask him then, if not maybe tomorrow or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shrugged dismissively, as he finished off his coffee (read: sugar drink), however, he was fooling no one, especially not Neil.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was Excited? Jittery? Nervous?</p><p> </p><p>Neil hid his grin behind his mug as he took a sip, “that’s fine, how will we let them know?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shot Neil a dry look, “I’ll text Josh and Ida, Josh can organise the others, and Ida will probably tell her brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned, “do you guys text a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shrugged, pulling out his phone, as he assumedly sent the message to Josh and Ida, before handing his phone over to Neil, nodding in permission as Neil started reading the texts curiously.</p><p> </p><p>His conversations with Ida were strange, it was astoundingly clear that they spoke a whole different language with each other. Their texts were sporadic, and regularly interrupted by random images of cats with glowing red eyes and blurry photos of people and sometimes themselves pulling faces.</p><p> </p><p>Neil scrolled on, confused as he found a picture Andrew sent of him with his high score at an arcade he frequently visited before grocery shopping, under the name Hugh Jayness (which was not even close to Andrew's real name). While Ida responded with a selfie (Neil knew that word) posing next to a used condom on a sidewalk while pulling fish lips and a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>Everything in that conversation was beyond him, he had no idea what was said, and was honestly fine with that.</p><p> </p><p>When Neil changed over to Andrew's texts with Josh, Neil could maybe decode the messages if he put in some effort, but the number of random letters that were frequently placed together only made him stressed. Neil still couldn’t tell the difference between a keyboard smash and a texting acronym.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Neil not being able to read through the sporadic capitalisation of letters, extreme and unnecessary use of punctuation and random keyboard smashes/acronyms, Neil could figure out they discussed the devastatingly depressing state of the world, how much of a weird but ridiculously fun game Happy Wheels is, and Josh’s friendship drama.</p><p>At Neil’s confused look, Andrew explained with a roll of his eyes, “Marcus has a massive thing for Ida, but Ida’s very aromantic, and would be willing to do a friend with benefits situation but won’t say because she knows Marcus has too many feelings for that to work.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil blinked, handing the phone back to Andrew, “I’ve forgotten how little I care about drama,” Neil blinked, shotting Andrew a small smile, “thanks for reminding me.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, looking down at his phone, “they’ll be here at 6”.</p><p> </p><p>Neil nodded, before looking at the dishes they both had been adamantly ignoring, “I’ll do these, you can do the dishes tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shrugged in acceptance, before falling on the couch, and clicking play on whatever he had been watching recently.</p><p> </p><p>Neil sighed as he looked the pile of dishes, one thing about being on the run he supposed, was he never had to do dishes.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Aaron hadn’t anticipated the anxiety he would be putting himself through the next day when he had to go back into work after his and Andrews little ‘scene’. Sure, at the moment it was fun, but Aaron already had enough stressors in his life, he did not need more.</p><p> </p><p>Though Aaron had to admit, an unexpected benefit was apparently both Aaron and Katelyn had forgotten how much Katelyn loved his septum ring. Aaron could still feel the ache of Kate’s thighs as she squeezed his head in the midst of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Stuffing his bag away in his locker, he placed his leftover lunch in the fridge, before brewing some coffee and closing his eyes with a loud sigh.</p><p> </p><p>It was minutes later that he realised that no-one had approached him his greeting nor daily tidbits. Opening his eyes curiously, Aaron was surprised to note that everyone was there, they were all just avoiding him like the plague.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perfect</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pouring his coffee, Aaron made his way across the room, his co-workers parting to let him through. The not so subtle whispers amused him, rather than annoyed him, and he had one of his favourite patients up first.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron was surprised to find himself thinking that he may actually have a good day at work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Imagine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Andrew grumbled as he had to reach onto his tiptoes to grab the spices necessary for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Much to his dismay, the kids decided that the exact moment to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck my life </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aayyyyyyy, Andrew, my man!” Marcus bellowed, before listing one arm for a bro’s back slap™.</p><p> </p><p>Slinking around Marcus’s lifted arm, Andrew pulled a face of disgust, suddenly wondering if he was distracted enough when visiting them the first time to fuck up on his intended impression, surely he did not make it seem like he was the kind of person to accept bro back slaps.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’s face scrunched in confusion, “what gives?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew gave a heavy sigh, pointedly ignoring the giggles of amusement behind him, “<em>what gives </em>you the impression that I would ever participate in one of <em>those, </em>or did you not hear that I’m gay?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked heavily, before grinning, “hah! Sorry, you’re right, I have to act like that at school otherwise I get my arse beat.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grimaced, “I’ll teach you how to defend yourself, no one should have to put up with that bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shot him a blinding grin, matched with an equally exciting thanks, “thanks! That would be epic!”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew let out a long-suffering sigh, ready to write out a list of banned words, before getting caught off guard when Marcus decided to go distinctly red (which was a small feat in itself, considering the brown of his skin), and started fiddling around with his hair, and glancing down at his scuffed sneakers in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew glanced over to Josh who was sending Marcus an amused teasing grin, before looking at up Andrew and pointing his head towards the door in which Ida had just arrived in explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Andrew quickly nodded at the rest of the kids, before going back into the kitchen. Neil had bounced up from the couch, muting the Exy game playing on the TV, before introducing himself to the kids with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew let out yet another long-suffering sigh when Marcus yelled out, “Damn, Neil, I see you, ok, ok, ok, wow Andrew you got yourself a real stunner didn’t you.” Andrew paused in his cooking, just poke his head around the wall divide to send Marcus a glare, much to his dismay, and Neil’s amusement, he continued, “look I’m not gonna lie, you two are a <em>hot </em>couple, to be a fly on the wall in your bedroom,” Marcus wondered off with a teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>Scowling, Andrew snatched the knife off the chopping board before throwing it into the wall just behind Marcus, “don’t push it.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus let out startled laugh and apology before Neil started them on a house tour. Josh wondered over to Andrew an apologetic grin on his face, “Sorry about Marcus, he gets a lot of nervous energy when around Ida, or being somewhere new, and his ADHD doesn’t help, it’s the only way for him to exert any restlessness.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded in acceptance, “I’m not angry at him, but he should learn how to read people's boundaries”.</p><p> </p><p>Josh grimaced, “he can, very well actually, when he gets attached to people he pushes their boundaries, until his subconscious finally believes you’re not gonna fuck him over, even if he knows rationally they won’t,” Josh shrugged, “I love him, he’s my best friend, along with Ida, I know it’s not an excuse, but it’s an explanation, he’s had it real bad, I’m not sure any of us would be if it weren’t for each other, both of them, we’ve all had our fair share of abuse and trauma,” josh chuckled dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded, slowly in consideration, “I’m glad you’ve got them, I’m sure I would have been a whole lot less fucked up if had people like that earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh shot Andrew a soft smile, “at least you’ve got them now,” Josh hesitated, before continuing quietly, “I know I’m a kid, but I can be one of those people.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew very much almost smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Fully turning towards Josh, Andrew put his hand on Josh’s shoulder, “thank you, but as you said, you’re a kid, and I’m not going to insult your intelligence saying ‘you won’t get it’, in fact, I think you would get it entirely too well,” Andrew paused a considering look on his face, “my trauma is old, it’s in the past, and I’ve gotten help to deal with remaining trauma. Your trauma, however, is still very fresh and current, yes you have Marcus and Ida, but now you have adults on your side, use it to your advantage, we are here to your disposal, then just to annoy you we’ll stick around.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh sent Andrew a blinding grin, his eyes suspiciously glossy, “t-thanks, it means a lot, truly,” Josh hesitated, nibbling on his lip, before asking quietly “can I hug you?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew pursed his lips, “Yeah, alright, but don’t get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh grinned happily, before reaching forward and wrapping his lanky arms around Andrew's middle and tucking his chin over Andrew’s shoulder, squeezing tight as Andrew wrapped his arms around Josh.</p><p> </p><p>If Andrew knew that this was one of the few hugs he’d given outside of his immediate family, he would never admit it, let alone admit it was almost as long as the hugs he would give Neil, Aaron or Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, Andrew quickly turned towards the stove letting Josh quickly wipe away any stray tears.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew turned back to Josh an intent look on his face, “do you want to stay over tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Josh frowned looking around, “will there be enough beds?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, “just you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh blinked in shock, before clearing his throat, “really?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, “yes really.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh gave Andrew a watery smile, his eyes welling with tears, sniffing as he tried to hold back the tears.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Andrew reached forward pulling Josh into yet another hug, at this rate Andrew won’t be hugging anyone for at least a year, he’d almost used up his hugging quota (this is a lie; Andrew knew he would hug Neil – but Neil doesn’t count).</p><p> </p><p>After Josh (and Andrew) had gathered themselves, Andrew sent Josh off to gather them for dinner, while pulling a couple of random kids wondering past the kitchen to set the table.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Andrew let out a heavy sigh as the last of the kids left, closing the front door with a thud, as he rested his forehead against it and closed his eyes in relief at the long-awaited quiet.</p><p> </p><p>It was exactly like every group home he had been in; it had brought back many memories, and shockingly most of them good. As much as he had hated the foster system, he couldn’t deny how nice it was to be surrounded by people who have experienced similar things to you, and not be the center of attention.  </p><p> </p><p>But for now, Andrew needed quiet, well as quiet as he could get with his idiot and hopefully future son.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cannot believe I just thought that - I need to spend less time around idiots </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Neil and Josh were sitting on the couch, watching the Exy highlights, silently sipping on tea and hot chocolate, while silently pointing at another mug of hot chocolate on the counter for Andrew.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew sighed, turning his attention to Neil and Josh, curled into the corners of the couch, both watching the TV intently, while distractedly sipping their drinks.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking Junkies</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Muting the TV, Andrew shot Neil a quick look, hoping he understood what was about to happen, he didn’t want anyone chocking on their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Josh,” Andrew interrupted, grabbing his attention, “we wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh blinked, turning his attention to Andrew, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed, wishing somewhat he had fully thought out what he wanted to say, “I know you’re sixteen, and we understand if you don’t want this, but we were wondering how you would feel about us adopting you? You can take as much time as you’d like to answer, but just know that there will be no hard feelings if you say no.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, he was somewhat glad he didn’t speak much at dinner, he knew he was going to speak a lot later, so he saved his speaking quota for this purposefully. Besides, Neil and Andrew let the kids take reign of the conversation, letting them forget they were there, and only occasionally joining in.</p><p> </p><p>Josh was staring agape at Andrew, his eyes flicking rapidly between him and Neil. Neil was gripping his mug with a clenched fist, staring worriedly at Josh.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a joke?” Josh gasped out, tears rapidly falling down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shook his head, as Neil answered, “we wouldn’t joke about this”.</p><p> </p><p>Josh gasped, nodding fervently, “yes, god yes, I thought you’d never fucking ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew cleared his throat, “are you sure, you don’t need to answer now.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh let out a choked-up laugh, “am I sure? Of course, I fucking am, why wouldn’t I want parents who understand the shit I’ve been through first hand? Who are accepting? Who don’t push my boundaries? Who ask before touching? Who understands when I can’t properly communicate because I’m fucking emotionally stunted? And understand when it’s too much, without even asking, and are able to calm me down without me even realising what you’re doing”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked over to Neil who was blinking suspiciously hard and gulping down tea at a rapid pace, before clearing his throat, “well welcome to the emotionally stunted family, we’re all extremely stunted in various ways, and punch first then breakdown in private later.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh let out a choked laugh, roughly wiping at his face, “at least I won’t be alone in that experience now”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared hard at his mug, tilting his mug as the darker parts of the hot chocolate are exposed, “you’ll never be alone now, you’ve got us now whether you want it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow wow, what a chapter, ngl I teared up. </p><p>I think this is the end, I mean obviously I will give you an epilogue and probably some extra chapters (comment some prompts or things you want to see, I will definitely look into those) but like, that's it... I'm done, holy shit.... wtf?</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT I want to hear what you think </p><p>Thank you all who've stuck with me all the way through, sending all those who have commented, kudos and subscribed so much love, I appreciate you all so much.</p><p>Edit:<br/>Find me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a> , I was also thinking of maybe some little extra scenes, so please feel free to send me some prompts or if you have any particular requests let me know, I would love some inspo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already miss this fic, and I know myself, I'll be writing little extra scenes so send me your requests. </p><p>Honestly? this chapter was the best to write, I honestly enjoyed writing this so much, there are some controversial thoughts in there, but it was fun. </p><p>I'm sad this is over, but who knows what will happen next :)</p><p>yes, I'm aware that this may not be what everyone asked for, but I wanted to write this lol, sorry. </p><p>WARNINGS:<br/>a vague reference to abuse, references to underage drinking and recreational drugs (super vague) and people being called out :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron hadn’t anticipated what it meant for Andrew and Neil to adopt Josh. He knew it would mean that there would be a new family member, a new washing list of issues and triggers and he knew it would mean chaos every family dinner as Amy and Anna frolicked around with Josh.</p><p> </p><p>What he hadn’t anticipated as ‘the Doctor who saved me’, was him being the new go-to for damaged kids, apparently getting one damaged kid with attitude problems out of a shitty situation and into a nice family gave you street cred amongst the damaged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Especially when they know you’re damaged </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It started with Josh bringing along a wired-up looking boy who immediately puffed and sized him up, and apparently all it took to get through to him was to ask his family medical history. Shockingly he had a reputation on the street as being ‘one of those’ kinds of kids, a big buff, scary dude, who didn’t have feelings and just beat people up.</p><p> </p><p>Once kids found out he dealt with that kid easily, he was the damaged kid ‘go-to’. It got to a point where it had to be addressed at the clinic's monthly meeting. Apparently, all these kids coming forward with ‘new’ problems was worth addressing ‘now’, and it would <em>not</em> do to have all these delinquents crowding up the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>(Aaron had laughed himself to tears when a Doctor gave a kid a rant about lung cancer after finding him smoking ‘a funny-smelling cigarette’ in the waiting room)</p><p> </p><p>So, the clinic expanded, and Aaron got his own little area designated to ‘troubled teens’, and because his colleagues could admit he knew more than anyone on what they need, he was in control of hiring people (unfortunately he couldn’t fire anyone).</p><p> </p><p>So finally, Aaron could stand being at work, the people at the desk, were friendly-looking but had sharp eyes that picked up the smallest of limps and winces, and enough strength and speed to break up a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Once news got out about the new clinic with the Doctor you can trust who has a septum ring and calls out your bullshit, the clinic was bursting at the seams. Aaron had never been so goddamned busy. The fuck was it with rich/middle-class white suburbia and repressed mental health issues and abuse?</p><p> </p><p>Josh had admitted to Aaron that one of the reasons he was so popular was because of the ‘bull-detector Doctor’s’ nephew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bull-detector Doctor</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aaron <em>did not</em> repeat that to Katelyn with a proud grin, and he certainly <em>was not</em> proud of his nickname.</p><p> </p><p>When Aaron had started his medical degree, his class was asked by a lecturer why they wanted to be a doctor. Everyone went around stating things from, ‘I want to help people’, to ‘the pay is good’, and, ‘my parents made me’.</p><p> </p><p>When it came to Aaron he had paused, when he said why, everyone gave him weird looks, everyone but his professor. His professor just paused and looked him in the eyes, before nodding, and saying ‘that’s the right answer’.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron was rightly confused, after all, all he said was ‘because no one ever seemed to do it right, no one ever did what I needed’.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Andrew grumbled as a giraffe sat in front of him, god forbid someone was actually considerate to the people around them.</p><p> </p><p>Generally, Andrew nor Aaron would complain when someone tall sat in front of them and blocked their view (most people blocked their view, and they refuse to <em>ever</em> use those booster seats given out at cinemas) generally, it gave them a great excuse to not pay attention. Today, however, Andrew wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi,” Andrew sniped, grabbing the attention of the person in front of him, “can you fucking giraffes’ sit somewhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, usually, Andrew took advantage of the situation and tapped away on his phone, or thought about more interesting things, today though, they had specifically chosen spots close to the front.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Neil rarely waved their proud parent flag (they preferred to do that in private at least), but once again, today was an exception.</p><p> </p><p>The man in front of him, along with his assumed wife turned around with blinding smiles, Andrew almost wished they were pissed, rather than all smiley. Smiley people annoy him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear, we’re so sorry, we just didn’t see you there, the woman grinned, gasping as she recognised who they were. “Oh my, isn’t it so exciting! You must be <em>so </em>proud of Josh, I mean graduating today, <em>and </em>school captain”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fucking private schools</em>
</p><p>Andrew blinked blankly at her, unsure as to how she expected him to respond to that, however, before he could put too much thought into it Neil butted in, with his camera smile,  “yes, and we would love it if we could <em>actually see</em> our son graduating.”</p><p> </p><p>After that the couple quickly (and happily) moved, and only moments later Aaron and Katelyn arrived with their two daughters in tow in a flurried mess.</p><p> </p><p>Anna gave Andrew and Neil an excited wave and grin, before searching the crowd for Josh (she will never find him, he’s much too short). While Amy shot Neil and smile and lifted her fist for a fist bump with Andrew before settling in, half leaning against Andrew as she watched him play an online scrabble game with a stranger (and absolutely thrash them).</p><p> </p><p>Aaron gave Neil a quick nod, and Andrew a meaningful look, before undoubtedly checking that Anna hadn’t run off in an attempt to find Josh.</p><p> </p><p>Katelyn gave them bright grins, and just as she was about to open her mouth, to undoubtedly say something emotional like ‘you must be so proud of him’ or ‘I’m so excited for him, you’ve all come such a long way’, fortunately, before any of that could happen a microphone crackled and screeched before the speaker cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome parents, guardians, and family to Norman’s Hill graduation ceremony”.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Good lord was Andrew bored</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank <em>fuck </em>he and Aaron ditched their graduation ceremony, he’s fairly certain someone would have been killed.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew could say he’s mellowed with age, but honestly, he’s starting to feel a bit stabby.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed amused to see Aaron had stolen the colouring in books and pencils intended for Amy and Anna and was now thoroughly invested in shading the hair of some princess on a horse with a bow and arrow. Katelyn had taken a few stray colours and was adding some design onto her dress, while Anna had taken to shredding the program into tiny shreds as Amy excruciatingly peeled the shoddy paint off the chairs in front of her. Neil was snoring softly on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><em>Finally,</em> they were calling students up onto the stage, it was at this point that Andrew reconsidered their decision on Minyard-Josten over Josten-Minyard, sure it flows better, but at least Josh would be further up on the role so this shit can be over with quicker.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was Josh’s turn “Joshua Minyard-Josten,” any cheers they would have managed were drowned out by a large crowd of students jumping and screaming in support, however, this didn’t discourage either Anna or Amy, no one was shocked to see Anna jumping on her seat and waving and screaming in support (for a 7-year-old she had a loud pair of lungs), however, Andrew was somewhat surprised to see Amy right beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the two of them, Amy was clearly more reserved, and day by day was getting more and more similar to Andrew and Aaron, turns out Aaron and Andrew were destined to be moody assholes, despite childhood trauma.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew could admit to himself however, that fortunately, Amy had skipped out on the more unfortunate and harmful traits. Andrew would silently thank Katelyn for being so bubbly and mentally stable, but only to himself, and only for Anna and Amy. It's fortunate they got primarily good genetics.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost impressive the fierceness in which both Anna and Amy clung onto Josh, and fortunately for them (unfortunately for the people on the other side of their pranks), they all got on like a house on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew would have never sent Josh to this school, not if it wasn’t the school he was already at, and while Josh could admit it was a bit of a shit school, he wanted to stay. It was a rich white private school, that measured the inches on girl skirts, and the length of boys' hair.</p><p> </p><p>When asked why all he had said is, ‘I’m probably going to be the only person that they meet like me, I want to get as much done as I can’</p><p> </p><p>What had honestly surprised Andrew, had been Josh’s popularity at school, not because he didn’t think Josh deserved or shouldn’t be popular, but purely because he thought the rest of the kids at school were too dumb to pick up on Josh’s particular brand of humour.</p><p> </p><p>Josh had informed him that they were actually too dumb and naïve to pick up on his humour, they just thought he was very sarcastic, and apparently that’s what it takes to be popular.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Neil had been amused to see Josh overwhelmed with the number of people befriending him, apparently, all it took for people to start paying attention to you, was some half-decent clothes and enough confidence to talk back to the teacher.</p><p> </p><p>This fact annoyed Andrew to no end.</p><p> </p><p> Occasionally in his free time, Andrew would remind himself of the dumbstruck faces of Josh’s peers when he told them off for saying something (probably derogatory), and told the ‘cool kids’ that they were boring, and effectively changed the topic to why ‘none of you idiots would survive a zombie apocalypse’.</p><p> </p><p>Neil gave him a very amused look at that.</p><p> </p><p>Much to the shock of Josh, he was nominated for school captaincy. At this news, Andrew and Neil were appropriately proud, as confused.</p><p> </p><p>Josh was a smart kid, a popular kid, even a funny kid, but <em>good lord </em>he was not a respectful kid.</p><p> </p><p>He was not the kind of kid you would want to represent your white rich private school.</p><p> </p><p>He was the kid you kept busy and out of the way when important people visited.</p><p> </p><p>Now Neil and Andrew were not idiots, they knew he had a bit of a problem with authority, specifically if the said authority hadn’t yet gained his respect.</p><p> </p><p>Now don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t rude, he wasn’t mean, he never degraded someone.</p><p> </p><p>What he would do is narrow in on the most egocentric person in the room and pick them apart bit by bit, he would tear apart a man twice his size and thrice his importance just with some carefully chosen words, and a discerning delivery.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Andrew and Neil witnessed this was when they were traveling interstate for a game, and one of them had the unfortunate pleasure of being seated next to a preacher.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’d figured out their relationship to each other, boy did he <em>preach</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Neil were impressed, Josh at the age of 16 had mastered the skill of verbally crippling people who didn’t know their place.</p><p> </p><p>Wymack would have paled and finished a bottle of whiskey to himself if any of the foxes had spoken to the press like that.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Neil were proud parents, and if Andrew poured half a thumb of whiskey for Josh, no one had to know.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the rest of the kids had marched the way proudly across the stage, throwing cheerful smirk to their friends, before grimly posing next to the principal.</p><p> </p><p>Now all that was left between Andrew getting the fuck out of here was the school captains’ speech, Josh had been rightly apprehensive about it, until Andrew said he could say whatever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Then Andrew got nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Josh marched his way up to the podium, stepping up onto the box, bringing him nervously close to the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>Josh cleared his throat looking into the crowd grinning, before pausing, “oh, I can actually see my very short family when I stand on this,” Josh grinned at the murmur of chuckles, before waving his hand, Andrew only scowled as Anna and Amy giggled and waved back.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to the Audience, Josh grinned, before continuing, “Hello, thank you all for being here, and sitting down for so long, I know how boring these things are so I promise to not be too long,” the audience let out a little chuckle, while Aaron and Andrew rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Josh came to Aaron for some advice on what to say, and he had said that he needed to have a little intro and said to say something like ‘thanks for being bored for so long’. He should have known better</p><p> </p><p>Josh waited patiently for the crowd to quiet down before continuing, “when I was told that I had to make a speech, I’m not gonna lie, I wasn’t impressed. Most people say that lack some subtlety or a filter, so just prepare yourself, don’t start expecting a tear-jerking inspirational speech that will inspire hope, or something or other,” Josh trailed off, before focussing back down on his note cards with a scowl, before looking up and knocking them off the podium, leaning forward on his elbows, hip popped, grinning at the audience, “sorry Mr. Marika, but you should’ve known better than to let me speak.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh cleared his throat interrupting the murmurs and laughter throughout the audience, “Do any of you know who my dads’ are?” Josh asked the crowd curiously, Andrew groaned, and Neil looked round in alarm determinedly avoiding eye contact with anyone around him.</p><p> </p><p>There was a couple of shouts of affirmation and a couple ‘no’s’, Josh hummed, before continuing, “Ok so the reason I ask is just to say that my speech will be similar to their interviews with the press, doesn’t matter if you don’t know who they are, just know that their coaches refuse to let them talk to the press,” Josh paused as the audience chuckled, some knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>Josh paused searching the crowd, before pausing on his principal, his face freezing a moment, before turning back to the audience, “now I’m not certain being graduated can be redacted, but I’m not gonna push it, so here’s my speech.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh let out a long sigh, looking to the ceiling, before leaning into the microphone, “ when I googled ‘what to put in a graduation speech’ I was told to inspire, make you laugh, thank everyone who supported me,” Josh paused, a small teasing smile on his face, “make it rhyme.”</p><p> </p><p>“Frankly, I couldn’t think of anything more plain and boring, so this is what I’ve come up with,” Josh paused, a serious look on his face, “honestly, the world is a horrifyingly mean and ugly place, and none of youse know what you’ve got yourself in for. Most of you have lived a happy peaceful life, and don’t get me wrong, I don’t hold that against you, but what I will hold against you if you do nothing about it. This is a rich neighborhood, you complain if you don’t get the right thing for your birthday, or when what you order online takes too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh let out a sigh at the heavy silence blanketing the room, “we’re fortunate people, we’re educated, and we are not able to appreciate it. I’m able to appreciate it, but only barely, yes I was in foster care for 16 years, and that exposed me to some particularly horrible people, but I don’t want your sympathy, all I’m asking is for you to know your privilege”, Josh paused as the murmuring in the crowd got louder.</p><p> </p><p>Josh let out a small dry smile, “ now that most of you disapprove of me, I’ll just dig myself a deeper hole,” he turned towards the rest of the graduating students, “I feel sorry for you guys, you live such a sheltered life, now I’m not saying that you’re all happy, I’m pretty sure most of you have many ignored mental health issues. What I’m trying to say is you’ll never know life if you stay in this block of suburbia.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh smiled softly looking down at his cohort, “I’ve known you guys for a long time, at first you were horrible to me, but I don’t blame you, I blame your upbringing. I’ve had one thing I’ve wanted to say to you guys for a long time… you are all incredibly boring, and you don’t even know it!”</p><p> </p><p>Josh laughed, “I feel like there are three possible outcomes for you all, first is the most horrible one, though some of you will never realise it, it’s the one that will give me nightmares. The kind of nightmare in which everything is so perfect, too perfect that it’s terrifying. You will graduate straight into college, start dating someone, fall right into a white collared job, and marry that person, buy a house maybe have some kids. That’s outcome one,” Josh grinned, “horrible, boring, and plain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Outcome two,” Josh announced, “is similarly horrible, but in a completely different way, you’ll get thrust out into the world, and realise you know fuck all you know about anything, you’ll realise that humans are the cruelest and weird animals to exist, and you’ll realise that nothing is predictable, except maybe your bad luck, but unlike outcome one there is some good in outcome two. In outcome two, you learn something other than how to hide corruption or an affair from your partner, in outcome two, you have the option to make the best of everything. In outcome to you get to make your own future, and you get to understand how much of a head start you all had, just based on where you were born and who you parents are, you can make your own success, whatever it is, and be proud of it, not because you did better than your predecessors, or you’re the richest, but because you did it yourself, from the very bottom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Though I should mention, a lot of people don’t make it to the end of outcome two, for some people the world won’t let them get off the bottom, and honestly, you will have no control over that, that’s just the luck of life”.</p><p> </p><p>The audience was now getting restless, but Josh marched on, continuing before anyone could stop him, “now if you still think outcome one is the best, you obviously don’t really understand what I said, I don’t blame you, you’re likely to go into outcome one, and some people want that. For some people, that’s the life they want, and to them, I say, ’enjoy it!’, if you can find joy and happiness in that simple life, good for you, but unfortunately some of us aren’t as simple.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh paused, grinning as he took in the chaos, “I can feel that some of you are curious about outcome three, ‘the first two have been bad, this must be the good one, right?’”, Josh laughed, clearing his throat, and shrugged, “maybe, maybe not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Outcome three,” Josh started,” honestly is the one I hope for, but you see outcome three is complicated, I think it can come from two different types of foundations. The foundation most relevant to you lot is that you will grow up a happy privileged life, you will go off to college or traveling, and meet some people, maybe just one person, maybe a group of people, and slowly they will make you start asking questions about you, about your upbringing. Don’t get me wrong, they won’t undermine you, they won’t be cruel, these will be nice interesting new people, but they will make you explain your thoughts, your reasons, you will need to have a better explanation than ‘just because’,” Josh sent out a dry look, to his teachers.</p><p> </p><p>“These people will open your mind to new outlooks, and I’m not saying the outlooks are good, that’s up to your discretion, I’m just saying, that you will learn what people in outcome two learn, but I would say the easier way. That being said it’s still not easy, it’s not easy realising the faults in your parents and family’s beliefs, it’s not easy building your own views, political or otherwise, and it's particularly difficult to those who have been raised with certain beliefs which directly undermine yours, that internalised hate is hard to live with,”</p><p> </p><p>Josh let out a sharp grin. “However, it is certainly easier than getting your life ripped out from underneath you and having to build your way up from the very bottom, it’s easier than being on the other side of the corruption and abuse.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh’s smile brightened, “now there’s the other side of outcome three, the one is probably most relevant to me. This outcome three starts different but ends the same, all that’s different is that we weren’t raised in a happy or privileged upbringing. The second group of outcome three is a mix of outcome two and three, this group of people is born at the very bottom. I don’t know if you are aware of this, but when you’re a child you have little to no control over whether you’re at the bottom, it’s all up to the adults around you, and by the time you’re an adult yourself, you don’t know anything else than being at the bottom, and we all know how much people hate change.”</p><p> </p><p>Josh laughed loudly, his laugh the complete opposite to the dark and harsh words he was spitting, “But for the people who are born at the very bottom, have outcome three-point one, they can meet the right people, surround themselves with people who have their grounding or are building their way up. Sometimes, the people in outcome three-point one are the people who explain the world to people from outcome three, now people in outcome three and three-point one aren’t what you lot would technically call successful, but on a fundamental level, very much are. Sure, they may not be rich, but they are happy and wealthy in love and support, they can help the people at the bottom, and spit at the people on the top, they are the majority of the population.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some of you probably aren’t convinced, and I don’t blame you, what the fuck would I know about this? All I have to say is, I may be wrong, but do you want to risk it? Do you want to risk never truly meeting interesting people and learning what the world is like? Do you want to risk losing everything? Do you want to risk questioning everything you’ve ever known? Do you want to risk leaving behind the only way you’ve known how to live?”</p><p> </p><p>Josh sighed, staring off into the audience, “no matter which one you choose you run a risk, I don’t want you to ask yourself ‘ which is the biggest risk?’, I want you to ask yourself, ‘ do I want to risk missing out on that?’, ask yourself the real questions, the ones you try to ignore as you’re trying to sleep. If you want you can ignore this, but think of me with a smile when you can’t sleep at night and you wonder what outcome you ended up with”.</p><p> </p><p>Josh grinned his eyes steely, as he turned back towards his peers, “it’s up to you. What’s your choice?”  </p><p> </p><p>With that Josh was done, without any fanfare he stepped off the podium, not waiting for any claps or boos. If someone asked Andrew whether the crowd was cheering or booing, he wouldn’t be able to tell them anything, because all he could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears, and his heartbeat in his throat, it wasn’t until his jaw started to ache did he realise he was grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua <em>fucking </em>Minyard-Josten everyone.</p><p>****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, so um... WHAT DO YOU THINK?</p><p>please comment :) </p><p>Also, I want some requests to please, I have like 3 or 4 ideas, if people aren't interested I won't bother but.... otherwise :)</p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a> </p><p>Josh has some interesting thoughts in there, and I would like to note that I am very much writing as Josh, these have nothing to do with my personal views, whether they are similar or not. </p><p>Tell me your thought? thankyou all for sticking around through all of this, the comments and kudos, and motivated me so much. </p><p>so much love and appreciation, hopefully, I'll see you again soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>